


Love Lasts Forever

by Glambertsince09



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glambertsince09/pseuds/Glambertsince09





	1. Chapter 1

Sara's POV:

It's been a couple of weeks since me and Freddie's final child was born. Her name is Ava Charlotte and she has brown hair and blue eyes. She was born in the car and came out holding my IUD. She is the happiest and most quiet baby that we've had. My sister Katie is currently pregnant with her second kid and my best friend Melody just got a Golden Retriever puppy!

I get a phone call from my mom and I pick it up.

"Hey, Momma. What's up?" I ask as I change Ava's diaper.

"Me and your father are heading home today. He wants to see Ava as soon as he can." She says.

"Okay, Mom. How long until you guys get here?" I ask, getting ready to breastfeed Ava.

"About 3 hours." She says.

"Alright. Freddie took all the other kids to the mall for ice cream. I'm here by myself taking care of Ava. I gotta feed her now. I'll text you." I say.

"Alright, Sara. Talk to you later." She says, hanging up.

I lock my phone and set it aside.

I slide my tank top strap down and bring Ava close. She starts nursing and I rock back and forth in the rocking chair.

I hear the front door open and hear lots of footsteps.

I hear Freddie's footsteps come down the hall and I see him walk into the nursery.

"Hey, is she being fed?" He whispers.

I nod up and down softly saying yes. He leaves the room and cracks the door.

I hear the kids run down the hall to the playroom. I see Fiona come in the nursery and walk over slowly.

"Mommy?" She asks softly.

"Yes, Fiona?" I ask.

"What you doing?" She asks.

"Your baby sister is being fed. Go play with your brother and sisters." I say.

"Okay." She says, walking out and walking down the hall.

After a few minutes, Ava detaches herself and I wipe her mouth with a rag. I pull my shirt back into place and put the rag on my shoulder. I put her there and pat her back softly until she burps.

I get up and lay her in her crib. She falls asleep and I take the baby monitor with me.

I walk to the living room and sit with Freddie.

"You get her to sleep easy?" He asks.

"Yep. She's the easiest baby we've had." I say.

"She really is." He says.

"I'm gonna go check Paisley's sugar." I say.

"Alright, I'll be right here." He says.

"Paisley! Come to the kitchen!" I yell.

I see her come into the kitchen and she stands near me.

"What's up, Mom?" She asks.

"Time to check your sugar, sweetie." I say, gathering the items I need.

"Oh. Okay. I hate doing this, Mom. I'm scared of the needle..." She says, starting to cry.

I sigh and call Freddie into the kitchen.

"She scared again?" He asks.

"Yes, calm her for me, please." I say.

He rubs her back and shoulder while telling her it's gonna be okay, distracting her while I press the needle into her index finger. I see her wince slightly and I press on her finger to squeeze some of the blood out. I put the meter up to it with the little strip in it and it takes some of the blood. I put a Shopkins bandaid on her finger and she walks off to sit in her room after I give her a drink.

"She's really scared of needles, Freddie." I say, putting everything away.

"Yeah. But she'll be okay." He says, kissing me softly.

I kiss back and he starts running his hands down my sides and cupping my ass cheeks.

"Freddie, too soon." I say.

"Sorry." He says.

I hear the front door open and see my parents walk in.

"Where is she?" My dad asks.

"If you wait a minute, I'll go get her." I say, walking towards the nursery.

I walk into the room and pick up Ava out of the crib. I wrap her in a blanket and put her pacifier in her mouth. I carry her downstairs to the living room.

My dad gasps as I hand the baby to him.

"She's gorgeous, Sara." He says.

"Thanks, Daddy. She's the easiest baby we've had. She's really quiet, too." I say.

"What color are her eyes?" He asks.

"Blue, like mine. But she has her daddy's brown hair." I say.

"That's amazing." He says.

He hands her back to me and I sit down next to Freddie.

"Where are the kids?" My mom asks.

"They're playing in the playroom upstairs." Freddie says, stroking the baby's head.

"Ohh." She says.

"How's Paisley doing?" My dad asks.

"She's doing good. We had to check her blood sugar earlier and she was having a mini panic attack. Freddie distracted her while I put the needle to her finger. Her sugar was a tiny bit high because he took them for ice cream." I say.

"Aww well that's good that he took them somewhere while you had alone time with the baby." My dad says.

"Yeah. He's an amazing husband and father." I say, leaning my head on Freddie's shoulder.

"And you're an amazing wife and mother, Sara." Freddie says, kissing my head.

After a while, my parents leave and Freddie feeds the kids and puts them to bed. I put the baby down for the night and me and Freddie eat some of the leftovers. After we eat, we clean the dishes and I run the dishwasher.

We head upstairs after I grab the baby monitor.

I do my nightly routine and climb in the bed. I snuggle into Freddie and fall asleep not long after I get comfortable.

The next morning...

I wake up to get the kids ready for school and day care since it's Monday. I go in Paisley's room and wake her up first. I tell her to get her clothes together and go into Ireland's room and wake her up next. I go into the twins' room to get them ready. After they all get dressed, eat, and brush their teeth and hair, Freddie takes them to school and day care.

I go check on Ava and see she's still asleep. I go back into my room and plop on the bed and fall asleep again.

After a while, I wake up and walk downstairs to see Freddie taking care of the baby.

"Hey, babe. When do you have to go into work?" I ask.

"In a few hours. Your mom said she'd pick the kids up." He says.

"Okay good." I say, walking into the kitchen to make some coffee.

After that's ready, I pour some Lucky Charms cereal into a bowl and pour milk into it. I sit at the kitchen table and scroll through Facebook for a while.

After I'm done eating, I clean my bowl and put it in the dish rack.

I go upstairs to take a shower. I get dressed and put my hair in a messy bun on top of my head. I slip my shoes on and head downstairs.

"Ready to go to the grocery store, Freddie?" I ask.

"Yes, let me get the diaper bag." He says, walking to the mud room down the hall.

He comes back and puts the baby in her car seat.

We head out to the car and he drives to the grocery store.

We're there for a couple hours and head home afterwards.

I see my mom's Suburban there and we head inside after parking.

"Hey, Momma!" I say, taking the baby out of her car seat.

"Hey, Sara. I'm here to help until I have to pick the kids up." She says.

"That's great because Freddie has to go into work soon." I say.

"Oh yeah, that's right." She says.

After another hour, Freddie heads into work and me and my mom just chat.

When the time comes, she goes to pick up the kids.

She brings them back here and stays until Freddie is home.

After he comes back home, she leaves. We feed the kids and put them to bed.

After all 5 kids are settled, me and Freddie head to bed.


	2. From breast to bottle

Sara's POV:

I'm searching through our DVDs to find something to play for the kids when I come across a full set of episodes of Danny Phantom. I gasp and grab my phone to send a picture to Freddie, who is at work.

Freddie! Look what I found!

Holy shit I haven't watched that in forever! Me and you are watching that tonight!

Hell yeah we are!

I grab a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles DVD and pop that into the DVD player for the kids, since they all like it.

I put Ava into the little shoulder sling and tighten it so that she can nurse while I cook lunch for the kids.

"Oh jeez, Ava. You're hurting Mommy's nipple." I say when she bites down a little too hard, even though she doesn't have teeth.

I adjust her a little bit and put the food on the plates for the kids. I put the plates on the table and call the kids to eat their lunch.

They come running and all of them sit at the table.

I go in the living room and sit down. I scroll through my phone as Ava continues to nurse.

I get a phone call from Freddie and I pick it up.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" I ask.

"Looks like I gotta stay a little over. Mandatory meeting. We might have to reschedule the Danny Phantom marathon." He says.

"Alright. Ow, Ava!" I yelp.

"Everything okay, Sara?" He asks.

"Ava keeps biting down too hard even though she has no teeth. I'm sore as hell." I say as she finally unlatches from me.

"How is she doing with eating, though?" He asks.

"She is an eater, let me tell you. She will be a foodie. She just unlatched, I gotta burp her I'll talk to you later, love you, bye!" I say and hang up.

I hold her as I grab the rag next to me.

"You are hurting your mommy, Ava." I say and put the rag on my shoulder.

I put the baby on my shoulder and pat her back softly until she burps.

I cradle her and she falls asleep instantly, even smiling a little bit.

I take her upstairs and set her in the crib to nap.

I hear the front door open and hear all the kids yelling, "Nana, Papa!!!".

I walk down the stairs and see my mom and dad came to visit.

"Hey, Sara! Where's Freddie?" My dad asks.

"Work. He has to stay over because of a meeting." I say, sitting on the couch heavily.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" My dad asks, sitting next to me.

"I. Am. EXHAUSTED. Ava has been so hungry lately that kids can nurse and nurse all damn day. My breasts are so soooooooooore." I say.

"Maybe you should ween her to a bottle?" My mom suggests.

"I can try. I tried to bottle feed her yesterday and she refused it until I gave up. The damn kid likes boobs. I don't know why..." I say.

"She'll come around. Don't worry. She's only 2 weeks old, remember that." My dad says.

"True. I'm in dire need of a nap. Will you guys watch the kids for me please?" I ask.

"Of course, Sara." My dad says.

"Thank you." I say, heading upstairs.

I go into my room and plop on the bed and pull a blanket over myself. I fall asleep after a few minutes.

A while later...

I wake up to feeling weight on the bed shift.

"Hey, Sara. Are you feeling okay?" Freddie asks softly, sitting next to me.

"I'm just a little under the weather." I say softly.

"I'm here for you, okay? It almost 10 pm. I already got all the kids to bed and have their outfits picked out for school in the morning." He says, taking his shoes, socks, pants and shirt off.

He goes over to the dresser and pulls out a tank top for me. He hands it to me and I put it on. He lays next to me and I snuggle into him.

"Babe? We need to start weening Ava to a bottle. My breasts are so sore. I'm starting to produce less milk, too. That's probably why she's biting down so hard." I say, playing with his chest hair.

"Then we'll start weening her tomorrow. I'm off all day so we can try first thing when you wake up." He says, holding my hand.

"Okay, Freddie. I love you." I say, before falling asleep again.

The next morning...

I wake up to Freddie shaking my shoulder.

"Mmm. What is it?" I ask, still very tired.

"We need to try bottle feeding Ava. I have her right here, along with a bottle." He says.

I sit up and take the baby into my arms. I hold the bottle and try to give it to her, but she keeps resisting it.

"Ava, please drink your formula for Mommy. You're making Mommy's boobs hurt. Please do this for me." I say, sighing heavily.

I try a few more times and give up. I hand the bottle to Freddie and bring the baby up to my breast and she starts nursing.

I suck in air through my teeth and relax once she's going at a steady pace.

"Is she the only once that's bitten down that hard?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah. Oh! I have an appointment on Saturday to get my tubes tied. I'll need you to drive me." I say.

"Oh. You didn't discuss this with me." He says, surprise in his voice.

"Well, I'm not getting pregnant anymore. You see the result of the last time we had sex?" I say, looking down at the baby then up at him.

"Do you have to?" He asks.

"Do you want a vasectomy like my father had? That means the snip parts of you so that sperm can't get through." I say.

"Oh, shit. Yeah I'm not doing that." He says, sounding like a chicken.

"Neither of these are reversible, Freddie." I say.

"But do we really need to do them? We can just use a lot of protection. Neither of us should have to have surgery to prevent you from getting pregnant. I understand that 5 kids is too many for us. Hell, that's only 3 away from how many your parents had. I understand where you're coming from. My parents couldn't get pregnant so they chose adoption." He says, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I sigh really heavy and look at him.

"I still feel like I need the surgery, though, Freddie. We don't need anymore kids. You and I both know that." I say, running my fingers through Ava's curly hair.

"Yeah, I know. If you want, ONLY if you want, we can save a few sperm and eggs if you want another baby in the future. We can go talk to a professional this week, only if you want to, that is." He says, putting his arm around me.

"If that's what you want, then yes, I will do that." I say, watching Ava nurse.

After a while of talking and waiting for Ava to finish, she finally unlatches and I feel a wave of relief.

"Take her while I go put a warm compress on my boob. She needs to be burped." I say, getting up after handing the baby to Freddie.

I walk to the bathroom and wet a washcloth with warm water and apply it to my breast.

"Oh jeez that feels better." I say to myself.

After it feels better, I put the washcloth in the hamper and walk back into the bedroom and sit on the bed with Freddie.

"I put Ava is her crib. Now we can have some alone time." He says, coming over to me.

He hovers over me ad kisses me softly and deeply. He gently puts his hands over my boobs and massages them.

"That actually feels pretty good right now, not gonna lie." I say, laughing.

He kisses me some more and I feel my stomach growl.

"Ya hungry?" He asks, laughing.

"Kinda yeah!" I say.

I look at the clock and it's only 8:45 am. The kids just started school.

We walk downstairs and to the kitchen. He makes bacon, sausage and pancakes.

We eat and I start doing the dishes. I grab the soap and a sponge and start scrubbing the pan he cooked the sausage in. I feel him come up behind me and start kissing my neck. I giggle a little and turn the water off, soap still on my hands. I turn around and kiss him. He runs his hands slowly down my sides, since we're only in our undergarments. He cups my ass cheeks and squeezes them.

"Mine." He says, childishly.

I run my hand down his chest all the way down to his groin and grasp it, making him go red in the face.

"Mine." I smirk.

"Ohhhhh you don't know what you're doing." He says, sarcasm in his voice.

"I believe I do." I say, smirking.

"The kids are at school until 2:45." He says.

I sink to my knees and he pulls his manhood out and I give him the best damn blow job he might ever get.

"Damn it, Sara..." He gently grasps my hair and I pull off of him.

He picks me up and puts me on the table roughly.

He pulls my panties off and stops for a second.

"What?" I ask.

"Are there any condoms downstairs?" He asks.

"That drawer. There should be one or two." I say, pointing to a drawer.

He opens the drawer and does find one. He opens it and slides it on. Then he shoves into me with force and kisses me while he thrusts.

"Uh, god, Freddie....." I moan out.

Eventually we both climax and we calm our breathing down.

He carries me upstairs and we take a shower.

After the shower, we hear Ava crying so I get dressed and go check on her. I pick her up and check her diaper. I change her then I go make a bottle to see if she will take it.

After that's ready, I grab a rag and sit down in the living room. I try to put the bottle in her mouth, and to my surprise, she takes the bottle. I see Freddie come downstairs and he looks over in surprise.

"Is she taking the bottle?" He asks, a very happy look on his face.

"Yes!" I say.

"This is amazing. Now your breasts can heal." He says, kissing me.

"And now you can feed her when you're able to." I say.

"Very true." He says.

I laugh a little and we share a kiss.

"I love you, Freddie." I say.

"I love you, too, Sara." He says.

He sits next to me and we watch Ava drink from the bottle. After the kids come home, we are taking them out for ice cream and a movie.


	3. Lily and Takeshi

Lily’s POV:

I’m walking from the grocery store with my boyfriend, Takeshi. We recently met in the college laundry room. He’s a year older than me. We get to the car and put the groceries in. I close the trunk and turn to take the cart back. I put it in the return thing and turn around, only to stop and see a familiar face. I see a man with dirty blonde hair, a muscular jaw, and bloodshot eyes. I recognize him because he’s the guy that raped me when I was 18. I can’t move my legs because I’m scared he will see me. I dart my eyes to Takeshi and discreetly wave him over. He looks confused and walks over.

“Lily, what’s wrong?” He asks.

“Look to where I’m looking.” I say, pointing.

“Okay, I see a guy in a car. What’s going on?” He asks.

“I was raped by him when I was 18.” I say, starting to cry.

“What?!” He says.

“Can you ask him what his name is?” I ask, obviously too scared to move.

“Yeah, but first, I’ll escort you to the car.” He says.

Takeshi’s POV:

I go over to this guy’s car and knock on his window.

He looks over and rolls it down.

“What do you want?” He asks in a very irritated tone of voice.

“Can I get your name?” I ask.

“For what?” He asks.

“For a survey.” I say.

“Heath Miller. Now leave me.” He says, rolling his window back up.

I walk back over to the car and get in the driver’s seat.

“Well?” Lily asks.

“His name is Heath Miller.” I say.

“Babe, before we get back to the house, can we stop by a police station so I can ask them some questions?” She asks.

“Of course, Lily.” I say, starting the car.

Lily’s POV:

Takeshi stops at a local police station and I walk in with him. We go to the elevator and I see a map. We get in and I hit the button for the floor with the Special Victims Unit. We get off and I tell Takeshi to wait in the hall for me.

I walk into the room and a female police officer comes over to me.

“May I help you?” She asks.

“Yes, a few years ago, I was raped by a guy named Heath Miller. I need justice, can you guys do anything?” I ask, rubbing my arm absentmindedly.

“Actually, we’re working on a case that he’s a suspect of right now. Now, where did you see him last?” She asks, having me sit down.

“At a grocery store over in west LA.” I say.

“Were you alone?” She asks.

“No, I had my boyfriend with me.” I say.

“Thank you for telling us. Was there anything off about him?” She asks.

“His eyes were extremely bloodshot.” I say.

“He’s been known to drink a lot of alcohol. You were very smart to tell us. You call me anytime you need. Here’s my card. I’ll be there in a heartbeat if anything happens.” She says.

“Thank you.” I say and get up to leave.

“Hey, I have a question.” Another female cop asks.

“Yes?” I say.

“You didn’t by any chance get pregnant by this guy, did you?” The lady asks.

“Actually, Yes. But I had a miscarriage.” I say.

“He’s been known to rape teenage girls and young women and get them pregnant. They all had miscarriages. Just thought you should know.” She says.

“Thank you, anyways.” I say and leave.

I walk back into the hall and have Takeshi bring me back to our house.

Before we reach the car, the first female officer runs to me.

“I totally forgot your name and we need a picture of you.” She says.

“My name is Lily Lambert. I’m one of Adam Lambert’s daughters.” I say.

She snaps the picture of me and now I’m able to leave.

We get home and we get the groceries inside.

We watch the news for a while. After a commercial, we see breaking news of the guy getting arrested. It looks like he’s being charged with 10 counts of rape in the 1st degree.

“Holy shit they actually caught him!” I say.

“I guess your case was all they needed to convict him.” Takeshi says.

“Yeah. I’m glad that fucker was caught. I’m not a virgin anymore because of him. He’s an asshole that deserves to rot in prison.” I say, starting to cry.

Takeshi calms me down by rubbing my back up and down softly.

I suck it up and stop crying, only to see Takeshi on one knee.

“Lily, I know we’ve only known each other for a year, but I love you so much. Will you do the utmost honor of marrying me?” He asks.

“Oh my god, yes, Takeshi!” I say, crying again buy with happy tears this time.

He slides the ring on my finger and we kiss.

The kiss turns more passionate, more hungry.

“Babe, do you wanna do that thing we’ve been thinking about? I know you’re scared to since you were raped a few years ago. But you know I will never hurt you. I promise.” He says.

“Yes, I do wanna do this with you. I’m not scared because I’m with you.” I say.

He kisses me passionately and slides his hands up my shirt and to my bra unhooking my bra and breaking the kiss only to take my shirt off of me. We continue to kiss and I unbutton his jeans and he slides them off. He unbuttons his shirt and slides it off his arms and yanks my sweatpants off along with my underwear.

He pulls his manhood out and keeps kissing me.

“Condom or no condom?” He asks.

“No condom.” I say.

“What if you get pregnant?” He asks, unsure.

“Then I get pregnant what’s the big deal?” I say.

“I’m not ready for kids, Lily.” He says, sitting on the couch.

“Well, we will just have to see.” I say.

He smiles and pounces on me like a cat.

He slides inside me and thrusts slow at first then faster and faster.

He kisses me while groping my boobs and we moan each other’s name as soon as we both climax.

We lay on the couch cuddled up in a blanket watching a movie afterwards.

I lay my head on his chest and just smile like an idiot.

“What are you smiling about?” He asks.

“Just the thought of us. I’m happy to be with you, Takeshi.” I say, wrapping my arms around his torso.

“Aww. I’m happy to be with you, too, Lily.” He says, kissing my temple.

A couple weeks later...

Me and Takeshi are watching The Big Bang Theory before bed and I suddenly have the urge to throw up.

I jump off the bed and run to the bathroom across the room. I barely make it in time to the toilet.

I hear Takeshi’s footsteps coming into the bathroom and he pushes my short hair behind my ear. I cut my hair a week ago. I donated most of it. It was really long.

After I’m done, I sit on the floor and lean back against the wall.

“Um, Lily?” He asks.

“Yeah?” I say.

“You wanna use a pregnancy test?” He asks.

“Ugh yeah. Help me up.” I say.

He helps me up and I search through the cabinet. I find a spare and use it. I set it on top of a tissue on the counter and we wait for it to finish testing.

The timer on my phone finishes and I pick up the test and look at it.

I smile really big and show Takeshi. He smiles really big, too.

“Babe, this is great!” He says.

“I thought you were afraid to have kids?” I say.

“Well, I’ve warmed up to the idea. I mean, we’re not getting any younger.” He says.

“That’s true. I love you, Takeshi.” I say, kissing him softly.

“I love you, too, Lily.” He says, lifting me up and spinning me around softly.

We go back into the bedroom and go to bed for the night. I’ll be planning on telling my parents in person in the morning.

The next morning...

I wake up and text my mom.

Hey, Mom. Are you up yet?

I wait a few minutes for her to reply.

Yeah, sweetie. Are you okay?

Yeah, I’m totally fine! :) Can you and Dad come over to me and Takeshi’s house today?

Of course, sweetie! We’ll be over there around 10:30.

Okay, Mom. See you then.

I put my phone down and go use the bathroom and then take a shower. I dry off and put a Lana Del Rey tshirt on and a pair of soft fuzzy shorts.

I wake up Takeshi and he goes to do the same thing.

Once we’re both dressed, it’s almost time for my parents to arrive.

We go sit in the living room and eat some cereal.

I hear my mom’s car and see them walk in shortly after.

“Hey, Mom! Hey, Daddy!” I say.

They come and hug us and sit down on the other couch.

“So, what was so important?” My mom asks.

“2 things. 1, Takeshi and I are getting married! And 2, we’re also having a baby!” I say.

“Oh my gosh! Another grandchild, Adam!” My mom says.

“Oh my gosh! Another child conceived out of wedlock, Ameilia.” My dad says, sarcastic and serious at the same time.

“Crap, you’re right about that, Adam.” She says.

“When is the wedding?” My dad asks.

“Probably as soon as possible before the baby is born.” Takeshi says.

“That sounds reasonable, right, Adam?” My mom says.

“Yes, that actually is reasonable.” He says.

“Well, how about 2 weeks from today we get married? You go to a store and get a dress and we will have a small ceremony on a beach. Then we can have a small party here.” Takeshi says.

“I like that idea, baby.” I say, kissing him softly.

“It’s decided then. 2 weeks from today we get married.” He says.

I can’t believe I’m getting to marry my college sweetheart! I’m so excited!


	4. Saving an embryo

Sara’s POV:

“Hey, babe. I’m looking up how egg harvesting works. Look at this.” I say to Freddie.

“Gonadotropin-Releasing Hormone Agonist Analogues  
These first stage of the hormonal drug regimen utilizes a class of drugs termed gonadotropin-releasing hormone agonist analogues. These drugs are used to suppress the release of luteinizing hormone (LH) by the pituitary gland, which normally triggers eggs to mature within the body. This creates an "artificial menopause" in donors. Physicians can then control the timing of egg maturation and ovulation through the administration of other medications.  
These drugs are generally administered through daily subcutaneous injections over the span of the stimulation cycle, and donors are encouraged to rotate injection sites to limit bruising. As an alternative to multiple injections, some clinics may prescribe a daily nasal spray or administer a single injection of Depot Lupron at the beginning of treatment.

Commercial forms of Gonadotropin-Releasing Hormone Agonist Analogues include:   
* Buserelin/Suprefact  
* Lupron  
* Goserelin/Zoladex  
* Nafarelin  
* Triptorelin  
* Synarel  
* Prostap

 

Follicle Stimulating Hormone or Human Menopausal Gonadotropin  
After hormone levels have been suppressed by the first class of drugs, donors then begin a daily injections of either follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) or human menopausal gonadotropin (hMG). This will encourage the development of multiple egg follicles, allowing the physician to retrieve several mature eggs at one time.  
Because of elevated fertility at this point, donors in many programs are required to abstain from sexual intercourse to protect against unwanted pregnancy. While donors are taking these medications, physicians will periodically measure for the maturation of eggs through pelvic ultrasounds and blood tests. Dosage levels of FSH or hMG may be adjusted to minimize side effects and optimize the number of eggs available for harvest. During the last days of hyperstimulation, donors will undergo daily ultrasounds and blood tests.  
Commerical forms of FSH or hMG include:  
* Gonal/f  
* Pergonol  
* Humegon  
* Menagon  
* Urofollitropin/Metrodin  
* Clomid tablets

 

Human Chorionic Gonadotropin  
Once tests indicate that eggs have matured, ovulation is triggered through a single injection of human chorionic gonadotropin. Egg retrieval occurs 34-36 hours after this injection.  
Commercial forms of Human Chorionic Gonadotropin include:  
* Pregnyl  
* APL  
* Oxidrel

 

Side Effects of Ovarian Hyperstimulation  
While allergic reactions to fertility medications are unlikely, donors commonly experience abdominal swelling, tension and pressure in the ovarian area, mood swings, and bruising at injection sites as a result of fertility drugs. Temporary menopause-like symptoms, including vaginal dryness and hot flashes, may result. In treatment centers not requiring donors to abstain from sexual intercourse, unintentional pregnancy is another common complication. In one study of 110 donors, 7 percent experienced accidential pregnancy between donation cycles due to enhanced ovulation.  
A less frequently occuring risk is ovarian hyperstimulation syndrome (OHSS), a serious complication marked by chest and abdominal fluid buildup and cystic enlargement of the ovaries that can cause permanent injury and even death. According to one study, severe OHSS affects between 1 and 10 percent of donors depending on the drug regimen used, although other studies show a lower incidence of the condition. Patients with OHSS may experience dehydration, blood clotting disorders, and kidney damage.  
Less than one percent of the time, drugs can also cause adnexal torsion, a condition that results when a stimulated ovary twists on itself and cuts off its blood supply. Surgery is required to untwist and in some cases to remove the ovary. Additionally, some studies suggest that clomiphene, a drug sometimes used during hyperstimulation, may increase a woman's chance of developing ovarian cancer. However, this risk applies mostly to women who take the drug for a year or more. A few case reports have shown that the drug Lupron can aggravate existing tumors of the pituitary gland and cause strokes.  
While serious complications are rare, a majority of donors will report pain and mild side effects from the procedure. In a recent survey of 61 egg donors, 64 percent responded that the physical side effects of fertility drugs, injections, and retrieval were a negative aspect of donation.

 

Egg Retrieval  
Eggs are retrieved from the donor through transvaginal ultrasound aspiration, a surgical procedure performed under conscious sedation. Using a tube attached to an ultrasound probe, a physician guides a suctioning needle into each ovary and removes mature oocytes from the follicles. A medication such as oral promethazine may be used to prevent nausea during the procedure. Following egg retrieval, donors generally remain in the clinic for 1-2 hours and then return home for further recovery. An antibiotic such as oral doxycycline will be prescribed to prevent infection, and donors should undergo a follow-up exam and ultrasound one week after the retrieval.

 

Side Effects of Egg Retrieval  
Because egg retrieval involves surgery, donors may occasionally suffer structural damage to organs in close proximity to the ovaries. Major injury to the bladder, bowel, uterus, blood vessels or other pelvic structures occurs in approximately 1 in 500 to 1000 surgeries. Though the procedure is performed under sedation or mild anesthesia, egg retrieval can cause mild to moderate discomfort. Surgical risks include acute ovarian trauma, infection, infertility, vaginal bleeding, and lacerations. Additionally, anesthetic complications may occur, although they are rare in healthy women. In one study of 674 women who underwent egg retrieval, 1.5 percent required hospitalization due to complications occuring during or after surgery.”

“Babe, I think we should do this in case we want more kids in the future.” Freddie says.

“I think so, too. They can freeze the embryo, as well.” I say.

“We can go tomorrow if you want.” He says.

“My parents can’t watch the kids until they get home from whatever they’re doing. We have to wait. We can take Ava with us, though.” I say.

“That’s fine, babe.” He says, kissing me softly.

I look down at Ava nursing on me. She’s gotten better at nursing. The doctor said what she was doing is totally normal.

I get a phone call and see it’s Lily.

“Hey, Lily! What’s up?” I say.

“Nothing much. Guess what?” She says.

“What?” I say.

“Me and Takeshi are having a girl!” She says.

“Aww yay! I’m gonna have a niece! Katie is having a girl, too! She told me yesterday!” I say.

“Oh my god, yay!” She says.

“I’m glad you’re with Takeshi. I’m so glad you’re happy. Well, I gotta go, Lily. I’ll talk to you later.” I say and hang up.

I put my phone down and watch Ava nurse.

Freddie comes in the room after using the bathroom and kisses me. He gets closer to me and kisses my neck.

“Babe, after she’s done nursing let’s have sex.” He says.

“No, we have to abstain from having sex. That’s what the article said.” I say.

“Ugh fine.” He says, sighing.

I hear my parents walk in the door to come take the kids to the park. I see the door open and see my mom come in.

“Hey, Sara. Hey, Freddie. Is Ava ready for the park?” My mom asks.

“Yep. She just finished getting burped after a feeding.” I say, handing the baby to her.

She leaves the room and I listen to everyone getting ready to leave. As soon as I hear the door open and shut, I lay down next to my husband.

“I love you, Freddie.” I say, running my hand through his hair.

“I love you, too, Sara.” He says, kissing the top of my nose.

We fall asleep under the covers cuddled into each other.

Over the course of the next few weeks we have been getting procedures done to get some frozen embryos. We do want more kids one day, but now is too soon. We want to wait until Ava is at least 6 years old. She’s only a few months right now.

After all the procedures are done, I’m sitting at home still sleepy from the sedation.

I see Freddie come over to me and stroke my hair.

“Still sleepy?” He asks.

“Yeah...” I say.

“Just sleep. I’ll take care of the kids.” He says.

“Thanks, Freddie.” I say and take a nap.

I wake up a while later in slight pain.

“Uh god. I’m in pain.” I roll over and see Freddie knocked out.

I look at my phone and see it’s about 10:30. I shake him awake and he opens his eyes.

“Hey, Sara. How do you feel?” He asks.

“I need some ibuprofen, Freddie.” I say.

“Alright. I’ll go get some.” He says, getting up.

He walks over to the dresser and takes out a pair of pants and a tshirt and puts it on. He walks out of the room and down the hall. I hear rummaging and he comes in with a water bottle and a couple ibuprofen.

“Here, Sara. I hope you feel better, babe.” He says, kissing my forehead.

“Thank you, honey. I’m gonna try and sleep some more.” I say after he gets back in the bed.

I cuddle into him as the fan blows on me and fall back asleep.

The next couple weeks are just me taking care of the kids while Freddie is at work in the tattoo parlor. Ava has been getting bigger and she loves to watch Sesame Street. Fiona and Finn seem to like that show, too. I don’t mind it as I used to watch it when I was their age.

I get a phone call and answer it.

“Hello?” I Ask.

“Mrs. George? This is the endocrinology group you had your eggs harvested from. We are calling to confirm that your embryos have successfully been frozen and they are ready for whenever you want to use them. All you have to do is let us know when and we will work on that.” A woman says.

“Thank you for letting me know! That’s fantastic news, I’ll let my husband know as soon as he gets home from work.” I say.

“We are just a phone call away anytime you need us. Have a nice day. Goodbye.” She says and hangs up.

I put my phone down and continue bottle feeding Ava. I put her down for a nap after she is done and put the twins down for their midday nap. The twins haven’t started school yet so they are at home most of the time. We are working on getting them ready for school as soon as they turn 5.

After a while, I check the clock and it says 4:38 pm. Freddie should be home soon. I hear a key unlocking the door and see him come in the door just as I put my phone down.

“Hey, babe. How are the kids?” He asks.

“Good. I picked up the girls from school and them and the twins are in the playroom. Ava is taking another nap. I’m gonna get dinner started soon.” I say.

“I actually wanna order Chinese tonight.” He says.

“Oh okay. That sounds good. We can order at 5.” I say.

“Sounds like a plan, babe.” He says.

We order the food and it comes after a bit. We feed the kids and put them to bed. I bottle feed Ava and put her to bed, as well. Freddie and I get ready for bed ourselves and soon after I lay in the bed I fall asleep next to my wonderful husband.


	5. Paisley’s Spider Bite and a Concert

Sara’s POV:

As I’m breastfeeding Ava, my dad calls.

“Hello?” I say.

“Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?” He says.

“Fine. Freddie and I decided to save some embryos the other day, just in case we want more kids one day.” I say.

“That’s good, sweetie! Can we come see the baby?” He asks.

“Yes, of course.” I say.

“Then we’ll be there soon!” He says, hanging up.

I see Freddie come over to me and look at the baby.

“She’s doing so much better with breastfeeding now.” He says, putting his arm around me.

“Yeah.” I say, looking at him.

He gives me a small kiss and strokes the baby’s hair. Ava is now 2 months old and is always full of smiles.

She unlatches and sticks her tongue out and back in, yawns and looks at us sleepily. I put the rag on my shoulder and put her there to burp her. She lets out a big burp and yawns again, falling asleep shortly after. I wrap her in the baby blanket next to me and hold her while she sleeps.

Freddie helps sort out my shirt and then we watch tv for a while. I hear the front door open and see my parents came for their visit. I put my finger to my lips and point to the sleeping baby.

“How is she doing?” My dad asks.

“She’s doing good and getting better with breastfeeding.” I say.

“That’s good. Guess what?” My dad says.

“What?” I say.

“I’m gonna go on tour with Queen again. And I want y’all to bring the kids to the first LA show. I’ll bring you two on stage with the baby. The first LA show is in a week. I got her a cute little outfit to wear that says ‘Queen Grandbaby #6’. It’s in the car, I’ll bring it in later.” My dad says.

“Aww thank you, Daddy. What color is it?” I ask.

“Black and red.” He says.

“Oh how cute! She’ll love it.” I say, stroking the baby’s head.

A week later...

I get up in the morning and rub my face. I look over at Freddie and lay next to him and watch his chest rise and fall. I put my hand on his cheek and he puts his hand on top of mine.

“Hey, babe.” He yawns.

“You tired?” I ask.

“Yeah. I was up part of the night taking care of Paisley. Poor thing is so tired from her diabetes. Hopefully she has enough energy for tonight. She just needs to rest today until we get the kids ready for tonight.” He says.

“Our poor girl.” I say.

“Babe, while the kids are asleep still, can we be a little kinky?” He asks.

“I guess so. What the hell, why not?” I say.

I throw the covers off and pull his manhood out of his boxers and give him a good blowjob.

“God damn, Sara...” Freddie moans out.

He pulls me off of him and pushes me onto my back. He yanks off my underwear really fast. I see him grab his phone and pull up Eternally Yours by Motionless In White. The song plays and he picks me up and sits me on him while he’s on his knees. He thrusts in and out for a few minutes and then lays me down and bends my knees and thrusts while kissing me.

“Sara, I love you so fucking much.” He says in between kisses.

“I love you, too, Freddie. So fucking much.” I say as he kisses and sucks on my neck.

He keeps thrusting and moaning and sucking my neck.

All of a sudden, I hear the door click open slightly and I shoot my head in that direction.

“Mommy? Daddy? I had a bad dream.” I hear Paisley say as she starts coming in with her eyes closed, looking like she’s about to collapse.

I feel Freddie come inside me just as she falls to the floor.

I give Freddie a mean look. Then I point over to the door and he looks.

“Shit!” He says.

“Pull the fuck outta me so I can help her dammit!” I yell.

He does what I say and I put on my underwear again as well as some shorts and rush over to her.

I feel her face and notices she’s really warm.

“Babe, go get the ear thermometer! She’s burning up!” I say, pulling her onto my lap.

He hands the thermometer to me and I put the protective cover on the ear piece and put it in her ear. I hit the button and wait for it to beep. After a couple minutes, it beeps and I check the temperature.

“Holy shit we need to take her to the hospital. I think she’s got an infection or something. Help me check her body.” I say.

We check all over her and I notice her arm has a very large spider bite.

“I’ll take her to the emergency room. You call my parents to watch the rest of the kids. Meet me up there as soon as possible.” He says.

He goes around the room getting dressed and then when he’s done he picks Paisley up and I stand up, too.

He kisses me softly and I kiss Paisley’s forehead.

“Take care of our daughter.” I say.

“I will. I’ll see you soon.” He says and rushes off to take her to the emergency room.

I grab my phone and call Freddie’s parents and they agree to come to the house. When they get here, I tell them to take care of Ireland and the twins while I take the baby with me. I get dressed and go get Ava ready. I put lots of formula and a couple bottles in the diaper bag and put Ava in her new outfit for tonight, which I am iffy about now.

I bring her out of her room and put her in the car seat that’s sitting on the couch in the living room.

“Bob, Hannah, I’ll let y’all know what’s going on with Sara as soon as I know. I gotta go. See you soon.” I say, walking out the door with the baby.

I put her in the backseat and drive like hell to the hospital. I call Freddie and he answers pretty quick.

“Hey babe. They have her in a room. They’re putting an IV in her arm now. They said that it’s a pretty nasty spider bite and it’ll take a bit for it to heal. The doctor told me it was a good thing I brought her here as fast as I did. How close are you?” He says.

“Almost there, I’m turning in now. What room?” I ask.

“Level 3, Room 308.” He says.

“Alright, I’m pulling into a space now so I’ll be there soon.” I say, hanging up.

I get out and put my bag around my shoulder. I shut the door and get the baby out of the backseat. I grab the diaper bag and head up to Paisley’s room.

I reach the room and see her with an oxygen mask on her face and an IV in her arm.

“How is she doing?” I ask.

“The doctor says she has to go into the OR soon to get the bite drained so that the infection can go away.” He says.

“How did we not notice this?” I ask, crying.

“She was probably too scared to tell us, babe.” Freddie says.

“I guess you’re right.” I say.

I hear a knock at the door and see the doctor come in.

“Hi, I assume you’re her mother?” He asks.

“Yes, I am.” I say, wiping my face with a tissue.

“I can get her into the OR as soon as possible. She has a black widow spider bite and they are very deadly so the sooner I get her into the OR to drain the bite the better. I can take out any affected tissue as well.” He says.

“That would be amazing. She’s diabetic, too.” I say.

“Then its a good thing you got her here so quick. When diabetic people get bites or wounds they can get neglected to the point where the tissue dies and gets gangrene, . I’ll go get some nurses to prep her for surgery.” He says and speed walks out of the room.

After a few minutes, some nurses come and start prepping Paisley for surgery. They roll her out to the OR.

I instantly grab my phone. I dial my dad’s number knowing he’s in his dressing room getting ready for the concert tonight that Freddie and I have to go to.

He picks it up rather quickly.

“Hey, Sara. What’s up?” He asks.

“Paisley is in the hospital getting ready to go into surgery.” I say.

“What happened?” He asks, worried.

“She got bit by a black widow spider.” I say.

“I’m gonna come to see her. I’ll be there as soon as I can. I have to let my manager know.” He says.

“Okay, Daddy.” I say as we hang up.

“Is your dad coming up?” Freddie asks, pulling me into his lap.

“Yeah.” I say.

I pick Ava up out of her carrier and hold her. I rock her gently for a while until she gets fussy.

I figure she’s hungry and I pull down my shirt and she starts breastfeeding.

“That’s my girl.” I say.

I hear a knock on the door right after I say that and see my dad come in.

“Hey, Daddy.” I say.

“Hey, sweetheart. How’s Ava?” He asks, looking at her.

“She’s fine. Just woke up and I started feeding her.” I say.

“Are y’all gonna be able to make it tonight?” He asks.

“Hopefully. I can have Mom here with her until we come home. I don’t like seeing Paisley in pain.” I say, crying a little bit.

Freddie wipes my tears away and kisses my temple.

I look at my wonderful husband and smile. He still has his long brown hair that covers his face sometimes and he still has his lip rings. He’s got a couple new tattoos now. One has all our kids’ names and the other is a heart with my name. I have the same ones, but opposite sides.

I lean back on his shoulder while Ava is nursing. After a while, she finishes nursing and I put the rag on my shoulder to burp her. She falls asleep soon after that and I wrap her in her blanket.

After a while, it’s about 11:45 am. I see the door open and they’re wheeling her into the room. The get the bed placed back and we see a large bandage on her arm. She’s a little pale but she appears to be fine.

I see the doctor walk in and smile at us.

“She’s gonna be fine. We managed to get all of the infection out and I did have to take some of the surrounding tissue out. It reached from her shoulder to her elbow. She will have a scar from the incision. But once she heals it’ll look fine.” He says.

“Thank you, doctor. We appreciate it a lot. She’s our first born daughter and we would do anything for her.” I say.

“That’s nice. Well, give her some time to rest and she’ll wake up on her own.” He says.

He walks out of the room to check other patients.

My dad calls my mom to come up here and she agrees.

After a while, she enters the room with Maddox and Noah.

“Hey, Mom.” I say.

“Hey, sweetie. How is she?” She asks.

“Still sleeping from the anesthesia. I’m not sure when she’s gonna wake up.” I say.

“That’s fine. Hey Adam! I didn’t know you were here.” My mom says, surprised.

“Yeah, Sara called me. I was in my dressing room practicing my vocal exercises.” He says.

“Mom, can you be here with her while Freddie and I are at Dad’s concert?” I ask her.

“Of course, Sara.” She says.

“Thank you, Mom. You know, funny story. Um, can you cover their ears?” I ask.

“You heard your sister, cover your ears.” Mom tells the boys.

They cover their ears and I begin again.

“Well, Freddie and I were having sex this morning and then Paisley comes in the room only to pass out from a high temperature. I yell at Freddie to pull out so that we can help Paisley.” I say.

They take their hands off their ears.

“Well then.” My dad says.

“Well then what?” I ask.

“You shouldn’t be having sex right after having a baby, you have to wait at least 6 months.” He says.

“Tell that to him.” I say, pointing my thumb at Freddie.

I look at him and he just covers his face with his hair. That’s how you can tell he’s embarrassed. I make him look at me and I give him a small kiss and he puts his arms around me and nuzzles his face into me.

“Well, how about we head back to your house and y’all can ride with me back to the concert venue?” My dad says.

“Sounds like a plan.” I say.

We get our stuff together and I give Paisley a kiss on her cheek and so does Freddie.

We go to the cars and head home. I get out of the car and bring the baby inside. I bring her into the bedroom wit me so that I can change into something nicer. I find a shirt that has my dad on it and some black jeans. I put the jeans on and then the shirt. I brush my long ass hair as it’s gotten as long as my mom’s is. I braid it and then throw it over my right shoulder so that it’s in front. I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and some Jeffree Star Velour Liquid Lipstick in Watermelon Soda. It’s a light pink and since I inherited my dad’s lips it looks perfect. I put some highlighter on my cheekbones, but not too much. I put my diamond earrings in that Freddie got for me over this past Christmas. I love him so much.

He comes over to me after fixing his hair and getting different clothes on.

“I’m sorry for embarrassing you earlier.” I say, turning towards him.

“It’s alright. It happens. I just need to control my urges.” He says, wrapping me in a hug.

I hug him back and breathe in his scent. He always smells so good. I sigh happily.

“You okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I say, looking up at him.

He’s a little taller than my dad and I’m about my mom’s height. So I’m about a foot shorter than him.

“You ready to go? Your dad is waiting for us.” He says.

“Yeah. Let’s go. Grab Ava, she’s in her carrier on the bed.” I say.

We walk out of the bathroom and Freddie grabs Ava and we head downstairs. My dad smiles when he sees me.

“You look just like your mother when she was your age. 25 years young.” He says.

“Aww dad.” I say, blushing.

“Let me take your picture so I can show her.” He says, getting his phone out.

He takes the picture and we leave.

We pile into the car and head to the concert venue. I text my mom while we’re on the road.

Has Paisley woken up?

No, not yet. I’ll let you know.

Alright, thanks, Momma. When she does, tell her that Mommy and Daddy had to be somewhere and that we’ll see her soon.

Okay, Sara. I’ll tell her that.

I look up from my phone and see we’re arriving. My dad holds out his VIP card at the gate and they look inside the vehicle.

“Who’re they?” The security guard asks.

“That’s my daughter, that’s her husband, and that’s their daughter.” He says, pointing to each one of us.

“Alright. Go on in.” He says, hitting a button.

My dad drives through and heads to the back entrance. He parks in a spot and we all pile out. We head inside and go down a few halls. I hear Ava start to cry so I stop Freddie so he can pick her up out of the carrier. He holds her and she quiets down. We reach the backstage area and we see Brian and Roger practicing.

“Hey guys. I had to leave for a family emergency. My granddaughter had to go into the hospital. I have Sara and Freddie with me and they brought their youngest baby.” My dad says.

“I swear, every time you say his name I almost think of our Freddy. But then I remember that you have a son-in-law with the same first name, just spelled different.” Brian says, laughing a little at the end.

“Sorry for the confusion.” Freddie says.

“Ah, it’s alright. You guys ready for the show tonight?” Roger asks.

“Yeah!” I say, taking Ava into my arms.

I put the diaper bag on the ground and pull out the mat to change her on. I lay it on the ground and sit down with her. I lay her down and pull out everything I need. I change her then put everything away.

“How old is she?” Brian asks.

“Two months.” I say.

“She’s really adorable. How many kids do you have in total?” He asks.

“Five. Our oldest is 8, then is our 6 year old, then our twin 4 year olds, then it’s Ava here. We saved some embryos so that we might have more kids one day.” I say.

“That’s good. Adam, do you have any other grandkids?” Brian asks.

“Yeah, I have a grandson named Kipp, he’s half Caucasian half Chinese. That’s my daughter Katherine’s son with her husband Sheng. She’s currently pregnant with her second child. Then my daughter Lily is pregnant with her first child with her husband Takeshi, he’s Japanese. We’re gonna have some multicultural grandkids. Sara here didn’t even know she was pregnant with Ava, it just kinda happened one day. Sara wasn’t even showing. She had an IUD placed and Ava came out holding it in her hand.” My dad says.

“That’s quite something! How did that go, Sara?” Roger asks.

“Freddie and I were just spending time together at home when suddenly I was having really bad pain in my lower abdomen, so he started driving me to the hospital, but he had to pull over so that I could birth Ava right then and there because she was coming fast at an alarming rate. I had no pain meds, so it hurt like a bitch. I pushed as hard as I could and she came out clutching my IUD. I never knew I was pregnant until that happened. I was having weird cravings but I never thought anything of it. I feel like I gained a few pounds but I wasn’t sure why. It was weird. But, we’re happy that she’s healthy and that’s all that matters.” I say, rocking her a little bit.

“Well, look at the time! Adam, we gotta practice!” Brian says, looking at the time.

“Shiiiiit, we have to! Sorry, Sara, Freddie. We’ll see you guys at showtime.” My dad says.

“That’s fine, Daddy. We’ll see you then!” I say.

We go to where the stagehand guy leads us and we take a seat for a while.

A few hours later...

The concert started and I swear my dad is amazing. No wonder Brian and Roger like him.

I can tell Ava likes hearing him sing because she’s smiling and gurgling.

Adam’s POV:

I finish singing Radio Gaga and I decide it’s time to bring Sara and Freddie out with Ava.

“Who! How are y’all doing?!” I ask the crowd.

They scream and whistle. It’s a huge crowd tonight.

“Well, I have someone for y’all to see! Sara, Freddie, come on out!” I say.

Sara’s POV:

We head out onto the stage as I carry Ava in my arms. She gurgles and smiles when she sees my dad. I hand her to him when we reach our spot.

“Everyone, this is my oldest daughter, her husband, and their youngest child. This is Ava, my granddaughter! Say hi, Ava!” My dad says.

A cameraman zooms in on Ava and her smiley, giggly self and I look up at the big screens above us. I hear people going aww and gushing over her.

My dad hands her back to me and we answer a few questions.

“Okay, so obviously my son-in-law has a similar sounding name to the late Freddy Mercury, but his name is actually Fredrick Michael George. He’s from Ireland but was raised here in the United States with his adopted parents. Sara, my daughter here, married him right after she found out they were pregnant with their second child 6 years ago. They’ve known each other since middle school but they started dating in 9th grade. Sara got pregnant with their daughter Paisley when they were in 10th grade. Paisley is currently in the hospital due to a black widow spider bite infection, she had surgery this morning to remove it with the surrounding tissue. Paisley also has diabetes, so she needed the surgery or the tissue in her arm would’ve died, causing an amputation. She’s resting up in the hospital as we speak. But for now, I’d like to sing for you guys some more! Tell everyone bye, Ava!” My dad says.

I help Ava wave and she smiles, gurgles and kicks.

We head backstage and watch the rest of the concert.

A few hours later...

After the concert, my dad drives us home and then heads home himself. I dial my mom’s number and she picks up pretty quickly.

“Hey, Sara. How was the concert?” She asks, quietly.

“It was fine. How’s my baby girl?” I ask.

“She woke up a while ago but she just had pain meds, so she fell back asleep. Would you like to come up here?” She says.

“I’m actually really tired. I need to put Ava to sleep for the night and get ready to sleep myself.” I say.

“Okay, then I’ll stay here until morning, if that’s okay.” She says.

“Yeah she needs someone there with her. I’ll be there as soon as I get up in the morning. Freddie has to work at Noon tomorrow.” I say.

“Alright, well, you get yourself some rest, sweetie. I’ll see you in the morning.” My mom says.

“Goodnight, Mom.” I say as we hang up.

I plug my phone in, breastfeed Ava, put her to sleep afterwards, and go to bed myself.

I feel Freddie get under the covers and bring me closer to him. I feel him press his cold lips rings against my temple and he nuzzles my neck, falling asleep soon after. I wrap his arm around my waist and fall asleep myself.


	6. Trans daughter?

Ameilia’s POV:

I go into my bedroom and see Adam on his laptop. I sit on the bed and snuggle his arm.

“Hey there. What’s up?” Adam says.

“We haven’t heard from Joseph since he went off to college a year ago. I’ve tried calling him but he hasn’t picked up. I understand he’s busy with schoolwork and stuff but he can at least call back...” I say, wiping a few stray tears away.

All of a sudden, my phone rings and I see it’s Joseph actually calling back this time. I answer it speedy quick.

“Joseph Mitchel Lambert! Why haven’t you returned our calls?” I ask in a demanding tone.

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes. Be ready.” He says and ends the call.

“Huh. His voice sounded different... kinda girly. He wants us downstairs. He’ll be here in 5 minutes. Come on, Adam.” I say, getting up.

We go downstairs and wait in the foyer. After a few minutes, I hear a couple car doors open and shut. I see the front door open and since it’s super sunny outside it takes a minute for the brightness to adjust.

The door shuts and we see Joseph, but it doesn’t look like Joseph. He, or I should say SHE, is different now.

“Joseph? What the hell? When did you become transgender?” I ask.

“A year and a half ago. And I go by Josephine and I use the pronouns she/her now. I’ve been taking estrogen and I’ve had a couple surgeries to look more feminine. I know this is a lot to take in, but I’m happy with how I look, I always wanted to be a girl and now I am. I even had sexual reassignment surgery. I’m a girl ‘down there’ now.” Josephine says.

All I can do is stand there in shock. Mouth hanging open, body rigid.

Adam’s POV:

I have to go over to Ameilia to close her mouth and relax her muscles so she’s not so rigid.

I make her look at me and she hugs me so fucking tight I might split in half. I feel her shaking so hard from crying. I wrap my arms around her shaking body and look over at Josephine.

“Go up to your old room. I’ll be there in a little bit.” I say.

She does what I say and I bring Ameilia into the living room.

I sit her on the couch and turn the tv on her favorite show. I kiss her head and walk upstairs to Josephine’s and Ross’s room. I knock on the door and she says to come in.

“Your mother is pretty upset. Why didn’t you come out to us?” I ask.

“I was scared you’d reject me. So I went ahead and had stuff taken care of before I came to see you guys.” She says.

“All I’m glad about is that you’re okay. You worried us sick with not calling.” I say.

“I’m sorry.” She says.

“It’s fine. How did your surgeries go?” I ask.

“Well, I had facial feminization surgery first, then later on I had the sexual reassignment surgery. They were pretty close together. I’m so happy with the outcomes of both. I’m gonna get breast augmentation next but I don’t have the money for it. I used Go Fund Me for the other two.” She says.

“Well, if your mother agrees, then we can pay for your next surgery. Is that the last one you need?” I ask.

“No, the last one will be a Brazilian Butt Lift, or BBL for short. They redistribute fat cells to my hips and butt. Oh yeah, I also had a trachea shave so I sound more feminine, too. Had my forehead and brow bone shaved down, too.” She says.

“Well, we can pay for your last two surgeries as long as your mother agrees. We’ll talk to her later. She’s still adjusting to having her son turn into a girl. You caught her by surprise. She’s in shock. But once you tell her the story, she’ll open up. You know she accepted Keegan being gay, and he and his husband now have an adopted little girl named Harper.” I say.

“When did Keegan get married?” She asks.

“A couple of years ago. Harper is only 5 months old. Her birth parents left her on their doorstep. No one was able to find them so Keegan and Mark took them in. Ross has a girlfriend that’s deaf, so he learned how to do sign language. Sara and Freddie have 5 kids, the last one being unexpected. Lily and her husband Takeshi are gonna have a baby soon, and Katie and her husband Sheng are gonna have a baby soon, too. Your two little brothers are still young, though, so they’re still in school. We recently found out that Noah has Autism, so he’s in Special Needs classes. He’s got more severe Autism, so he’s got special toys that are for kids like him, and we have him in programs for kids with Autism, and he’s made friends that way. Maddox is doing really good in school, his grades are all A’s, and he’s on the Honor Roll. He’s such a smart kid. Never gets in trouble, either. That’s about how life is right now.” I say.

“Damn.” She says.

“Yeah. But let your mother adjust and she’ll come talk to you later.” I say and leave the room.

I walk downstairs and see Ameilia staring at the tv.

“Hey, I told her you’d talk to her later.” I say, sitting next to my wife.

“Okay.” Is all she says.

I pull her close and she rests her head on me while she watches Face Off on SyFy.

I kiss her head and watch tv with her.


	7. Another Baby

Sara’s POV:

Ava is getting so flipping big. She’s 9 months old and starting to crawl now, I feel like she’s so in touch with the world around her. I’m sitting in the recliner and watching Freddie play with her. She’s smiling and gurgling.

All of a sudden, I have a sharp pain go through my abdomen.

“Shit!!!” I say, bending over and clutching my stomach.

“What’s wrong, Sara?” Freddie asks, coming over to me.

“I’m in so much pain, Freddie. I think I need to go to the hospital...” I say.

“Alright, well, all the other kids are with your parents for the day while Ava is here, so we can bring her. Let me help you into the car.” He says, grabbing my backpack and the diaper bag.

He backs out of the driveway and hits a bump really hard and I feel something squirt out of me. I look at him with a horrified face.

“Are you alright?!” He asks, worried.

All I can do is feel the seat and notice that it’s not blood, but water. From inside of me.

“Babe, I know that it’s impossible, but I think I’m pregnant. DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!!!” I say.

He starts driving towards the hospital as fast as the speed limit will let him go.

“Are you sure that’s what it is?!” He asks.

“I know what I’m talking about and, ugh, I think this baby is, ugh, just wanting to come out. Pull over! Help me out here!” I say.

He pulls over onto the side of the highway and puts the hazard lights on and we do the routine that we did when I gave birth to Ava.

He comes around to my side and leans the seat back and grabs the blanket and positions himself in front of me to get ready to wrap the baby.

“Alright... push when you’re ready. You know what to do...” Freddie says, sounding a little fed up.

I do my usual pushes and breaks, then I do one last huge push and the baby comes sliding out. I hear the baby’s cries, and look at Freddie.

“Is it a boy or girl?” I ask.

“It’s a girl, red hair but I’m not sure on the eye color, her eyes are closed. Here, hold her while I drive up to the hospital.” He says, handing me the baby wrapped up in the blanket, still connected via umbilical cord.

He drives up to the emergency doors and tells them our situation and a couple doctors come out with a gurney to put me on. Freddie carries Ava and our things and follows us to the room.

I’m situated in a room by some nurses and doctors and Freddie cuts the cord, then the baby is cleaned up and so am I. A female doctor comes in and greets us.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Fish, nice to meet you. So I have a few questions. Did you know you were pregnant?” She asks.

“No, this is the second time that’s happened. Our daughter Ava here is 9 months old and I just gave birth in the car a second time, I did that with her, too.” I say.

“I see. What’s the family history?” She asks.

“Well, my parents have 8 kids, two of which are the same age as our two oldest, Freddie here is from Ireland, I’m from here, he’s adopted but his birth family is from Ireland. What am I missing, babe?” I ask him.

“Your Dad is Jewish, remember? That makes your whole family Jewish.” He says.

“Well, as I have concluded, you have on your hands Irish Twins. This is when 2 babies are born within 12 months apart from the same parents.” She says.

“Oh god. Freddie what have we done? What is wrong with us?” I ask to the air.

“How long after the first baby was born did you start having sex?” She asks.

“Um, about 2 weeks or so? He can’t keep it in his pants.” I say, bluntly.

I look at him and he’s hiding under his hair from embarrassment.

“Freddie, babe, you’re okay. It’s the truth. You HAVE to calm down.” I say.

“Well, I’ll let you two be alone to figure out a name for her. Good luck.” She says and leaves.

“I already have a name in mind, I was goofing off on the Internet the other day and thought of a name for a future child. Well, here’s that child, and I came up with Alaine Caitlin. Couldn’t figure any boy names out and we got lucky it’s a girl.” I say.

“That’s a beautiful name, babe. And the initials match Ava’s initials.” Freddie says, kissing my forehead.

“That’s what I was going for.” I say.

We talk a little more and then we see the baby open up her eyes and she has green eyes.

“Woah, no one in our families has green eyes! Where the hell did that come from?” I wonder.

“I’m not sure. You wanna contact your parents and I’ll contact mine?” He asks.

“Sure.” I say.

I grab my backpack and get out my phone. I open it up and dial my dad’s number immediately.

It rings twice and then he picks up.

“I was just about to call you. We came back and you’re not here. Where are you?” He asks.

“In the hospital.” I say, bluntly.

“What? Why?” He asks.

“Just come up to the hospital, bring Mom and the kids.” I say.

“What room are you in?” He asks.

“I don’t know, Freddie, what room are we in?” I ask.

He walks out and comes back.

“406.” Freddie says.

“We’re in 406.” I say.

“That’s the Maternity Ward. What the hell- you know what I’ll be up there soon. Bye.” He says, hanging up.

“Okay then, he hung up on me.” I say, confused.

“That’s weird.” Freddie says.

“Did you call your parents?” I ask.

“Yeah.” He says.

We make small talk until his parents and mine arrive at the same time.

“So what’s go-“ My dad stops in his tracks and sees not one, but two babies in the room, one 9 months old, which is Ava, and one just an hour old, which is Alaine.

“Did the same thing happen like with Ava?” My mom asks.

“Yep...” I say.

“Damn, y’all got to chill.” She says.

“Not me, Freddie needs to chill. I think it’s in his genes to make lots of kids, I think that’s just how Irish people are. I looked it up, so it’s facts.” I say.

I look at my dad and his face is made up of pure shock.

“Daddy, are you okay?” I ask.

“I-I’m just surprised. And look at her! She’s beautiful! What color are her eyes?” He asks.

“Green. The first in our family. And they’re a dark green.” I say.

I look down and she’s sleeping peacefully.

“Where’s the kids?” Freddie asks.

“Probably causing a ruckus in the hallway. I’ll go check.” My mom says.

“Bring them in here!” Freddie yells behind her.

“Okay!” She yells back.

A few minutes later, my mom brings the kids into the room to meet their new baby sister. My dad hands the baby to me and I introduce the kids to her.

“Kids, meet your new baby sister, Alaine Caitlin.” I say.

“But Mommy, you didn’t have a round belly!” Paisley says.

“Yes, I know that. I didn’t know she was there. She came as a total surprise.” I say.

“Wow. Is that how Ava came?” She asks.

“Yes. Alaine has red hair and green eyes! Truly a sight to see.” I say.

Finn and Fiona jump up on the bed to see the baby closer. They look at her with the biggest eyes.

“See sto cyute, Mommy!” Fiona says, mispronouncing words and clapping her hands.

“Yeah.” Finn says, unenthusiastically.

“You don’t love her, Finn?” I ask.

“No. I wan a brover.” Finn says, crossing his arms, all upset.

I look at Freddie, my dad and my mom for help.

Freddie shrugs his arms and I look to my dad.

“Hey, Finn. You always have your uncles to play with, you know that.” My dad says, picking him up off the bed.

“Ireland, come here.” I say.

She climbs up on the bed and situates herself at my feet. I motion for her to come closer and she scoots on her butt towards me, being all cute.

“Do you love your new baby sister?” I ask.

“Yeah.” She says, smiling.

“Well, how about you give her a kiss?” I say.

She leans in and gives Alaine a kiss on her head.

“What’s her name?” Ireland asks.

“Alaine Caitlin. It’s an Irish name. Did you know, you’re named after the country of Ireland, and that your Daddy is from there!” I say.

“Wow!” She says, surprised.

Freddie comes back in holding Finn and he places him on the bed.

“Someone wants to apologize. Go ahead, Finn.” Freddie says.

“I sowwy, Mommy.” He says, looking at me with his different colored eyes.

“It’s okay, my boy.” I say, ruffling his hair.

After my parents take the kids back to the house, including Ava, Freddie and I get some well deserved rest. But right before, Alaine starts getting fussy. Freddie stands up to get her out of the plastic crib and gives her to me.

I pull my breast out and bring her close, and sure enough, she latches on and starts nursing. I look at Freddie and he’s smiling and staring at Alaine’s green eyes.

“You’re getting a vasectomy. Tomorrow. I’m gonna make them do it. I’m dead serious, Freddie. You have got to stop getting me pregnant. My body can only take so much.” I say, looking at him.

“Please don’t tell me you’re actually serious. Please tell me you’re joking.” He says, sounding whiny.

“Babe, it’s for the best. I’m sorry, but it’s either that, or they take my uterus out and that’ll mean no more sex because they’ll sew up my vagina. I’m not joking either. Please, go through with it, babe. We need to do this. I love you no matter what, but we don’t need any more kids, 6 is my limit. We’ll be like my parents if we’re not careful. Please do this for me, Freddie.” I ask with a pleading voice.

“Well... you have a point there, Sara. Alright, I’ll go through with it. I’ll do it for you, for the kids, and for the sake of our marriage.” He says.

“Thank you, Freddie. I appreciate it. We’ll talk to a doctor in the morning.” I say.

I look down and see Alaine looking sleepy, but still nursing here and there. Nursing is gonna be tough when I have to do it on 2 babies.

After a while, she finally unlatches, and looks like she’s gonna fall asleep. I put a napkin on my shoulder and burp her. I feel something wet on my shoulder and figure she might’ve had too much and spit some up.

“Yep. An eater just like her sister... eats until she throws up. They may not have been born on the same day, but they sure do act alike.” I say, handing the baby to Freddie.

He wraps her up again and lays her in the crib. She yawns and falls asleep.

“She’ll probably wake up in an hour to be changed...” Freddie says.

“Yep. That’s how it is with babies.” I say around a yawn.

“Go to sleep. If she wakes up, I’ll change her or whatever she needs.” He says, going to turn down the lights.

I lay on my side and shut my eyes.

Many hours later...

I wake up and see it’s the next morning. I see Freddie walk out of the bathroom that’s in the room.

“Good morning. She’s all taken care of. You wanna hold her?” He asks.

“Yes. And we need to ask a doctor about your vasectomy.” I say as he hands me the baby.

“Oh yeah. That.” He says, unenthusiastic.

“Freddie, you need it.” I say.

I hit a button for a nurse to come. After a few minutes, a blonde petite nurse comes in.

“Hi, how may I help?” She asks, checking my fluids.

“Um, yes, I need to ask about a doctor that does vasectomies. My husband and I agreed he needs one.” I say.

“We do actually have a number for a doctor that does those kind of surgeries, so I’ll give him a call and see if he can come up. I’ll go do that and tell him to come to this room.” She says.

“Thank you.” I say.

“You’re welcome. My name is Maria if you need anything.” She says as she walks out.

After about an hour, I hear a knock on the door and see a white haired man in a doctor coat come in and smile at us.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Gould. I was told someone needed a vasectomy done.” He says.

“Yes, that would be my husband. How soon could you do it?” I ask.

“As soon as you can fill out some paperwork. I actually have it with me, just in case.” He says, sitting on the round rolling chair.

We both fill out the paperwork and Dr. Gould takes the papers again.

“Well, how about I bring your husband with me, and we can get that done today, and have him back up here afterwards?” He asks.

“That would be great.” I say.

“Alright. You ready?” He asks.

“Not really. But if it has to be done, then that’s what I’ll do.” Freddie says.

“Freddie, come here.” I say.

He walks over and I give him a small, reassuring kiss.

“Thank you, Sara. I needed that.” He says.

“You’re welcome. You got this, babe. I’ll be here.” I say.

He kisses my forehead and gives me his phone and keys. He leaves with the doctor to get his surgery done.

I text my mom while I’m cuddling the baby.

Hey, Mom.

I wait a few minutes then see her text pop up.

Hey, sweetie. What’s up?

Nothing much. Freddie just went to get a vasectomy.

What? Why?

Because, no offense, I don’t want to end up with 8 kids like you and Dad.

Oh, honey. I’m sorry that he has to get that done.

It’s fine, that means no more pregnancies.

What about the frozen embryos?

Shit, I forgot about that. He’s gonna mention that shit to me later on, I already know it.

Well, you better figure something out sooner rather than later. I have to help Noah with a bath. He’s having a tantrum about it.

Okay, Mom. Good luck with Noah.

I put my phone down and just lay the baby on my chest and sleep a little bit.

An hour later...

I hear a knock at the door so I wake up.

“It’s open.” I say.

I see a nurse rolling Freddie into the room in a wheelchair, with an ice pack on his man parts.

“Aww. What a poor sight.” I giggle.

“Yep. Poor man lost his manhood today.” She says.

“Shut up. I already feel like shit.” He says, sleepily.

“Freddie, you don’t have to be like that. I know it’s just the medicine making you like that. I’m sorry, he never has a mouth like that. I honestly think it’s just the medicine he was under doing that to him.” I say.

“It is.” She sighs, hands on her hips.

“Well, how long until he’s back to normal?” I ask.

“Not sure, just until the anesthesia wears off, I guess. I’m a newer nurse, so I’m still learning.” She says.

“Well, thank you for bringing him to me, and thank you for your service, nurses are amazing people.” I say.

“Well, thank you!” She says.

She leaves the room and I message my dad.

Hey, I should be good to go home later today, think you and mom can transport me and Freddie home? Someone needs to drive our car back to the house.

I wait and then I hear a ding.

Sure thing, Sara. Lily is here watching the kids anyways.

Thanks, Daddy. You’re a lifesaver.

No problem, sweetie. But why does Freddie need to be transported and why does the car need to be driven to your house?

I made Freddie get a vasectomy. I’m not having any more kids.

But what about the frozen embryos?

Ugh, you and mom both asked me about that. When the time comes, Freddie and I will talk about it.

Alright, sweetie. I’ll be up there soon with your mom.

Thanks, Daddy.

I put my phone away and just cuddle the baby until my doctor comes in.

“Hey! How are you feeling? And what happened to your man?” She says, giggling at the last part.

“I’m fine, and he just had a vasectomy, so he’s unable to drive. My mother and father will be coming to help with transport.” I say.

“Oh well that’s very nice of them to do that. I’m just gonna take your vitals once more and then you’re free to go whenever they arrive!” She says.

She checks my blood pressure, temperature and all that stuff. Once she gives me the clean bill of health, she leaves so I can get clothes on. I’m lucky I had extra clothes in the car. I lay the baby in her brand spanking new car seat and get my clothes on. I help Freddie get his shirt on at least. He’s a little groggy because he’s coming off the anesthesia high he was on. I just let him wear loose boxers for now and put his jeans on his lap.

“Baaaaaaaabe. Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe.” Freddie groans.

“What?” I ask, frustrated.

“Husband wants love.” He says, loopy still.

I sigh and go give him a small kiss then go back to getting ready to go.

I see the door open and see my mom and dad walk in.

“Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy!” Freddie says.

“Don’t mind him he’s still loopy from the anesthesia. Would you mind helping carry the diaper bag, Momma? Dad, can you push Freddie? He can’t really walk at the moment, here’s his stuff the nurse gave me.” I say, handing it to my dad.

My dad pushes Freddie out of the room and I carry Alaine in her car seat while my mom carries the diaper bag and I put my backpack on my shoulder.

I thank the doctors and nurses and we head to the cars. I buckle the baby in and my dad gets Freddie in the front seat next to him. I sit in the backseat with the baby. My dad starts up the car and drives us home while my mom takes our car home. Once home, my dad helps Freddie walk up to the house and to the bedroom. He helps him lay on the bed and I put Alaine in the bassinet that’s in our room. She falls asleep instantly and I go over to the bed to check on Freddie.

“Hey, are you still loopy?” I ask.

“Not really. I’m actually in pain right now. Ice and ibuprofen is what I need. And sleep. Lots of sleep.” He says.

“Okay, baby. I’ll get that for you. Just rest. You should be better within the next few days.” I say.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Sara.” He says, holding my hand.

“Well, I’m just doing what you do with me.” I say.

I kiss his forehead and get what he needs. I help him the rest of the night and take care of the kids, too. I love my family and I’d do anything for them.


	8. Bad news

Keegan’s POV:

Mark and I are sitting in our living room in our first home together. We got married a year ago and adopted a beautiful little girl named Sophia Annette who is 5 years old. She’s currently asleep in her bed because it’s late. We cuddle while we watch a movie. I look over at my husband and kiss him softly. He kisses back and pushes me onto the couch so I’m on my back. He kisses and sucks my neck, probably leaving a hickey or two. He takes my shirt off and just stares.

“What?” I ask.

“Have you been losing weight?” He asks, having me stand up.

“Yeah. I feel different lately, too. Like I’m getting the flu. I feel like I have a sore throat a lot lately, and a dry cough. I’ve been so tired, too. And I’ve been shitting a lot. And I found this lesion yesterday. ” I say, showing the back of my neck.

All of a sudden, I feel like I gotta puke so I run to the bathroom and let it all go once I open the toilet up. Mark is next to me the whole time.

“I’m taking you to the hospital. I’ll grab Sophia and then we’ll head to the car. Can you sit up?” He asks me.

“I can try. Don’t take forever. I don’t feel good. Hurry.” I say, trying to stand up.

I hear him rush down the hall and get Sophia from her room. I see him come back in with Sophia and her bag of stuff. He helps me up and walks me to the car. He gets me in the front seat and puts a bucket there in case I need to puke. He gets Sophia in her car seat and gives her the tablet we got for her birthday. He gets in, straps himself, and heads to the hospital.

A while later...

As I’m puking for the fourth time, the doctor comes back in after sending in the tests they did.

“How are you feeling?” He asks.

“Like shit.” I say.

“Dats a quarter in da swear jar, mister.” Sophia says, pointing at me.

“I know, baby girl. Daddy will do that when we get home.” I say.

“Okay, Daddy.” She says, going back to her movie.

“Well, the tests came in and the results do not look good.” He says, a grim look on his face.

I look at Mark and he looks at me. He holds my hand and we look at the doctor.

“What’s wrong with me, doc?” I ask, gulping a little bit.

He sighs and looks his chart over, then he looks at us.

“You have AIDS. This can’t be cured, but it can be treated. I’m terribly sorry.” He says.

I just stare at him, my mouth hanging open as far as it can go.

“I’ll let you discuss this over. I hope you feel better, I’ll go write you some prescriptions. I’ll be back.” He says, walking out of the room.

He shuts the door behind him and I look over at Mark. Then I look over at our daughter. Then I look at Mark again.

“Babe, how?” I ask, tears overflooding my eyes.

“I-I don’t know! I swear I didn’t cheat on you! I promise! Did we forget to use protection?” He asks.

“We might have.” I say, wiping my eyes, then coughing again.

“Papa?” Sophia asks.

“Yes, baby?” Mark says.

“Is Daddy okay?” She asks him.

“No, sweetie. I’m afraid not. He’s gonna be sick for a while. But we’re gonna do all we can to make him feel better.” He says to her.

“What’s AIDS?” She asks.

He looks at me and I look at her.

“Sophia, baby. Daddy is just really sick and we don’t know if I can get better. Just know that I love you and I’d do anything for you, baby girl.” I say, tears flowing down my cheeks.

Mark puts her on the bed and she nuzzles my chest. I can feel her sobbing, too. I look over at Mark and see he’s crying, too. He comes over and kisses me softly and then I kiss Sophia’s forehead.

A few days later...

I’m set to go home today, so my doctor comes in with the medicine and prescriptions that I need. He hands them to Mark and then a nurse helps me out of the bed. Mark carries Sophia and holds my hand as we walk to the car. I was given a walker because it’s hard for me to walk.

We get in the car and head home. Once there, we get out and head inside. Mark helps me into the living room and onto the couch.

“I’ll try to work more so we have the money to pay for hospital bills, because we’re bound to get a lot of them...” He trails off, but just keeps rambling on and on.

“Mark!” I say.

“What?” He asks, finally looking at me after pacing the living room.

“Take it easy. Come here.” I say.

He comes over and kneels by me. I take his hands in mine and give him a small kiss on his forehead.

He looks at me and puts his forehead on mine.

“We have to tell your parents, Keegan.” He says, tears falling from his eyes as he looks at me.

“I know. Hand me my phone, I’ll tell them to come over.” I say.

He hands me my phone and I search up my mom’s number.

I put the phone to my ear and it rings a couple times before she answers.

“Hey, Keegan! What’s up?” She says.

“Um, can you and Dad come over to the house? Mark and I have something to tell you.” I say, tears stinging at my eyes.

“Okay, sweetie. We’ll be there soon.” She says and hangs up.

I put my phone down on my chest and cry my eyes out.

“Babe, how could this have happened?!” I ask Mark as I wipe my eyes.

“I don’t know. I promise I didn’t cheat on you. You’re the only one for me, Keegan. We’ve been together for years, and we’ll be together for years still. We’ll watch our daughter grow and learn, and maybe even have another kid along the way. Who knows? But as long as you’re with me, I’m complete. I love you Keegan Michael Lambert. I’m glad I took your last name, because mine was too hard to pronounce.” He says, chuckling at the end.

I hear the doorbell ring and see Sophia running to get it.

The door swings open and I see Sophia come over to me afterwards.

“Daddy! Grandma and Grandpa came to visit!” She says, excited.

After my parents put their stuff on the hooks, they come in the living room and look at me. The look on their faces is pure shock and horror.

“Keegan, what’s wrong? You look so sick!” My mom says, coming over and checking my forehead.

“I have some bad news.” I say, tearing up again.

“What’s wrong, son?” My dad asks.

I take a deep breath and look at both of them. I look at Mark and he gives a small nod. I look at my parents and start crying again because this is too hard for me to tell them.

“Mark, what’s going on?” My dad asks.

“Daddy has AIDS.” I hear Sophia say.

I look up and see my parents looking at her.

“Is this true?” My mom asks, putting her hand on my shoulder.

“Y-yes.” I say, wiping my eyes.

“When did you find out?” My dad asks.

“A few days ago...” I say.

“I took him to the hospital, but we couldn’t leave Sophia here by herself and it was too late to call the babysitter, so we had to take her with us. The doctor ran some tests and we found out that night that he has AIDS. He stayed a few more days and then the doctor released him. We just got home an hour ago. Ameilia, can you go put Sophia down for a nap? It’s about time for her midday one. I have to get Keegan’s medicine ready.” Mark says, looking at his watch afterwards.

My mom goes to put Sophia down as Mark rummages around in the bag to get my medicine. He gets the bottles out and I count about 3 small bottles and 2 bigger bottles. He goes to get me a glass of water and then he reads the labels.

“It looks like you take these once a day, so how about midday?” He asks, looking up at me.

“Sure.” I say, obviously too tired to say anything else.

He hands me the pills and I toss all 5 I to my mouth and gulp water to make them go down. I drink all the water and set the glass down once I’m done. I cough again and then feel dizzy.

“You okay, babe?” Marks asks, putting his hand on my forehead.

“Just a little dizzy.” I say.

“I’m gonna bring you into the bedroom. Adam, can you help me get him up? It’s hard for him to get up.” He says.

I feel my dad and my husband lifting me up and I feel Mark carrying me to the bedroom. He sure is strong to lift dead weight. I feel him place me on our bed and take my pants off and change my shirt. He covers me up and he kisses my forehead.

“I’ll come check on you in a while, Keegan. I love you.” Mark says.

“Feel better, son.” My dad says, ruffling my red hair.

I turn over and fall asleep for a while.

Mark’s POV:

Me and Adam walk back into the living room. I grab the bag of medicine bottles and go put them on the counter in a neat and tidy order.

I go and take a seat on the couch and sigh heavily.

“Everything is gonna be alright, Mark.” Adam says, patting my knee.

“I sure hope so...” I say, a few stray tears rolling down my cheek.

“I’m afraid to ask this, but, did you two forget to use protection?” He asks.

“I think so. He has been acting strange lately, coughing and shitting a lot. And he’s lost a bunch of weight. He can barely walk, too. We’ve only been married a year and we’re already having issues, mostly with him being sick. I feel so horrible. I’m probably the one to get him so sick. I feel like a shitty person.” I say, covering my face and crying.

“Mark, I don’t think it’s your fault. Some stuff happens for a reason. He’s on medicine to help keep him alive for as long as possible. I promise that you are not a horrible person. You know, they have medicine for it now, but back in the 80s and 90s they didn’t have medicine, and the greatest legend Freddie Mercury died from it in November 1991. He was the greatest musician to ever exist. He was amazing and I’m grateful to be in his footsteps. Keegan is gonna be just fine, Mark. I promise you that. All he has to do is take that medicine everyday and he’ll be fine.” Adam says, patting my shoulder.

“Thank you, Adam. I appreciate it.” I say, wiping my eyes and smiling a bit.

I look at the coffee table and think for a minute.

“Do you have any spare baby monitors? I can use one for Keegan if he needs me.” I say.

“I think so, but I think it’s tucked away somewhere. I’ll look for it tonight.” He says.

“Good. I can use that instead of my phone, because he’ll be super tired for a while, so he won’t want to use his phone much. I love him so much, I can’t bear to see him like this...” I say, trailing off.

“Adam, we gotta go. Lily is finally in labor. Hinata is about to be born and Lily wants you there.” Ameilia says, walking into the living room.

“Alright. Let’s go. See you later, Mark. We hope Keegan feels good enough for visitors soon. Bye!” Adam says as they walk out the door, closing it behind them.

Lily’s POV:

I look over at Takeshi and grab his hand because of a contraction.

“Just breathe. Take it easy. Are you ready for the medicine?” He asks me.

“I’m not gonna have the medicine, I wanna do this without it.” I tell him.

“Are you sure?” He asks, lifting his eyebrows and looking concerned.

“Yes, I’m positive.” I say.

We make small talk until I see my parents walk in.

“Hey, sweetie. How far are you?” My mom asks.

“7 centimeters dilated. Still have time. I’m not getting the medicine because I wanna do this without it.” I say.

“I can’t believe we’re gonna have another grandchild, Adam!” My mom says.

“Yeah, I’m also glad it’s a girl!” My dad says.

We just make small talk and I have a few contractions here and there until the doctor walks in.

“Hey, I came to see how you’re doing.” She says, grabbing a glove.

I bend my knees and she checks how dilated I am.

“You’re about 8 1/2 centimeters so let’s wait a little longer. You have to be 10 centimeters before we start the birth. How are you feeling?” She asks as she takes the glove off.

“A little on edge because I’m ready to have the baby.” I say, gripping Takeshi’s hand as I go through another contraction.

“Well, you just let us know if you want the medicine, we can always give it to you.” She says as she walks out the room.

“She’s almost here.” Takeshi says, rubbing my belly.

“Yeah. How’s Keegan doing, Daddy? I haven’t seen him in a while.” I say to my dad.

“We have some bad news about Keegan. We’ll let everyone know soon how he is, we want you to worry about having this baby right now, okay? We’ll make a day to get together and talk.” He says.

“Okay, Daddy. I hope he isn’t dead.” I say.

“He’s not dead, I promise. We were just visiting him and Mark before we came here.” He says.

“Okay, if you say so.” I say.

A couple hours later...

I see my doctor come in and she gets a glove from the box and puts it on.

“You’re ready to deliver! Let me go get some nurses and get scrubbed in. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She says, going out of the room.

“Finally!” I say, relieved.

“Our little girl is about to be here.” Takeshi says, kissing me softly.

We wait a few minutes and then the doctor comes back in with some nurses then she’s prepped and ready to help me deliver. She sits on the rolling chair at the end of the bed.

“Alright, whenever you’re ready, Lily. Start with a push for 10 seconds, then take a few seconds to breathe. Do it 6 more times after that and she should be here.” My doctor says.

I lean forward and push as hard as possible then take a short break. After a few pushes, I feel like I can’t do this.

“I can’t do it, Takeshi, I just can’t. This is so hard!” I say, crying.

“Babe, you’re strong enough for this. I promise. We started this, so let’s end it with bringing our little girl into this world.” Takeshi says, kissing my cheek.

“Okay... I agree, babe.” I say.

A few more pushes later, I feel her head starting to crown.

“I see her head, keep pushing! She’s about to come out!” The doctor says.

I push as hard as I possibly can, all the while screaming my head off. I push once more and feel her come sliding through.

“She’s here!” The doctor says, placing her on my chest.

I look at her and cry happy tears. She has a head full of raven black hair, that explains the heartburn.

They take her to get cleaned up and Takeshi cuts the umbilical cord. The nurses get the placenta out of me and clean me up, too.

Once everything settles down, we get to hold our baby girl.

“Hi Hinata. It’s Mommy.” I say, kissing her cheek.

I look at Takeshi and see him smiling at our little girl like an idiot.

I hand her to him and he takes her in his arms and kisses her cheek. He sits next to me on the bed and gives me a small kiss.

“We made a beautiful little girl.” He says.

“Yeah, we sure did. I’m so happy!” I say, smiling down at our little girl.

A few days later...

As we’re getting ready to leave the hospital, I get a text from my dad.

Hey, head to Keegan’s house when you leave.

Okay, we’re getting ready to leave now. We’ll be there soon.

Sounds good. Everyone else is already here. We’re just waiting on you guys.

Okay, we just signed the release papers so we’ll be there soon.

Okay, see you soon.

I put my phone away and put Hinata in her car seat. I put my jacket on and we head to the car after thanking the doctor and nurses.

Keegan’s POV:

I’m with Mark in our bed room and I’m looking in the mirror at a reflection I never thought I’d see. I found a couple more lesions this morning and it’s making me depressed.

I see Mark looking over at me. I try to stand up but I have to be helped up. He comes over and holds my arm and hands me my walker.

He opens the door a crack and looks around.

“Adam. Come here.” He says.

“Yeah?” My dad asks.

“Lily get here yet?” Mark asks.

“Yeah, they just got here. Is Keegan ready?” My dad asks.

“Are you ready?” Mark asks, looking at me.

“Yeah.” I say, walking forward a little bit.

He opens the door wider and I look at my dad. He just walks back towards the living room down the hall.

“You ready, babe?” Mark asks.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Where’s Sophia?” I ask.

“In the living room showing her cousins her dolls.” He says.

“Okay. Let’s go.” I say.

We start walking down the hall like at our wedding. His hand on mine as I use my walker, walking slow because I can’t move fast now. We reach the living room and all the talking I heard before is gone now. All I hear is silence as I look at my family, looking at their shocked faces.

“Keegan, what’s wrong?” Sara asks.

“I-I have AIDS... I’m progressing fast. It’s not looking too good for me. The doctor said that it’s ravaging my immune system and he doesn’t know if I can make it to the end of the year. I know it’s only January but still. I also caught a really bad cold yesterday and I can’t shake it. Antibiotics don’t help much either. I’m suceptible to infection, too. I don’t know what happened, I thought Mark and I used protection when we had sex last, but maybe we both forgot. Just know that I love you guys and I’m happy to see your faces, shocked or not.” I say.

No one speaks for a solid 5 minutes. Mark helps me sit in my usual spot on the couch and then Sara speaks up.

“Keegan, I will try my best to come over more often to see how you’re doing. I’m sorry you have to live like this.” She says, coming over to me and hugging me.

I can feel her crying into my shoulder. She pulls away and I’m bombarded by hugs.

After all the hugs, Mark sits next to me and kisses my cheek.

“I love you, babe. Don’t ever forget that.” He says, laying his head on my shoulder.

I can feel his tears staining my shirt. I make him look at me and I kiss him softly.

“Mark, Keegan, if y’all ever need anything, let us know.” My mom says.

“Thanks, Mom. We appreciate it.” I say.

“You’re welcome, Keegan. We love you so much and we’re here for you.” She says.

I just give a small smile and look at my husband.

A few weeks later...

I’m in the hospital for the fourth time this month and I feel so lethargic and sluggish. I’ve caught a really bad chest infection and I have lesions all over my body. I’ve been in the hospital for two weeks. This infection is fighting the antibiotics, but I don’t know which is winning.

Mark has been crying nonstop and so has Sophia. I don’t want to lose this fight but I also don’t want to see them crying over me.

“Knock knock. How’re you feeling?” My doctor asks.

“Ugh.” Is all I manage to get out.

“I see. Tired?” He asks.

All I do is nod my head. He writes on his clipboard and checks my fluids.

“The antibiotics are taking longer than expected to take effect. We’ll have to keep you until they start working.” He says.

All I do is nod slightly.

“How much longer?” Mark asks.

“Just until we’ve made sure that the antibiotics are working. If they don’t start working soon, then we will have to keep him here on hospice.” My doctor says.

I see Mark cover his mouth and his face starts turning red. He looks at me and wipes his eyes.

“Hospice is where dying people go.” He tells me.

I raise my eyebrows in a way that I’m saying ‘I gotcha’.

“He hasn’t said anything in the past couple of days. Is that normal?” Mark asks.

“In some cases, yes. I’m sorry for all this happening. You guys seem so cute together.” He says.

“His father is a famous singer-songwriter.” Mark says.

“Oh really? Who?” My doctor asks.

“Adam Lambert. Keegan is his second oldest child.” Mark says.

“Well, that’s interesting! You learn something new everyday.” My doctor says.

“That’s true.” Mark says.

“I’ll be back soon to check on you.” My doctor says, leaving the room soon after.

I look over at Mark and he comes and sits on the bed and holds my hand.

“I love you, Keegan. Forever. I won’t love anyone else. You’re the only one for me. If you die, I’ll just be a single parent. I won’t date or remarry.” He says.

I shake my head no with a worried look on my face.

“What? Do you want me to remarry if you die?” He asks.

I shake my head yes this time.

“Are you sure?” He asks.

I shake my head yes once more.

“You want me to call your parents to come see you?” He asks.

I shake my head one more time.

He grabs his phone and calls my parents. He hangs up afterwards. We just hold hands until they get here.

After about 35 minutes, my parents walk in the room.

“Hey. How is he doing?” My mom asks Mark.

“Not so good. The antibiotics are taking longer than usual to work. If they don’t work in the next couple days, then the doctor is putting him on Hospice.” Mark says, crying again.

“Oh my god!” My mom says.

I rub my thumb against Mark’s hand and he looks at me. He smiles and I smile. I start feeling like my body is getting weighted down and my vision is going out. My hearing is muffled and all I hear is my name being called over and over. I start seeing a white light. I see that I’m able to walk again and there’s a bunch of low clouds surrounding me. I see an older gentleman and he stands up and smiles at me.

“Keegan. My grandson. It’s about time you came to see me. I’m your mother’s father. I died right before you were born. Heart attack. Let me show you where you can get your angel wings.” He says.

We walk up to these big gold gates and they open up. I step across and instantly feel big, fluffy and white angel wings open up on my back.

“Welcome to Heaven, Keegan.” My grandfather says.


	9. Keegan’s Funeral

Mark’s POV:

“Keegan? Keegan!!!” I yell.

“What happened???” I hear Adam say as he runs into the room.

“He’s gone!” I cry.

“No... no no no. This can’t be happening!” I hear Adam say.

He runs out to get the doctor and some nurses.

They come running in and check everything.

“I’m sorry. He’s gone.” The doctor says.

All I can do is breakdown into tears because my husband has died.

The next few days, we’ve been getting a funeral ready for Keegan. All I can do is just sit there and cry.

“Papa?” Sophia asks.

“Yes baby?” I say, wiping my tears.

“Where’s Daddy?” She asks.

I start feeling a lump in my throat and motion for her to come over to me.

“Baby, I don’t know how to say this, but... Daddy gained his angel wings. He’s not with us anymore... I’m sorry, baby.” I say, letting the tears fall.

She hugs me and starts crying, too.

I just hold her until we both suck it up.

“How about we go out for ice cream?” I say.

“O-okay.” She says.

I go get her dressed and then we go out to the ice cream place. I get her a banana split and I just get a chocolate cone.

After that, we go pay a visit to Adam and Ameilia to see how the funeral stuff is going.

We walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. Adam opens it up and invites us in.

“How are you doing, Mark?” He asks, putting his hand on my shoulder.

“Well, I’m taking it day by day but I just told Sophia what happened, because she asked. We cried it out and went for ice cream. Then we came here.” I say.

“Come with me. Let’s go work on some more funeral stuff. It’s in a couple days.” He says.

“Okay, lead the way.” I say.

He leads me to the dining room where Ameilia is sitting just looking through a catalog.

“Hey, Mark. Come here and choose a color. They don’t have any fancy ones in a rainbow of colors, but they have some nice ones.” She says.

I look at all the caskets and I see a really nice black one.

“This one. I like this one.” I say, pointing to it.

“Okay. How about the inside?” She asks.

“Dark red, if possible.” I say.

“Okay. What do you want to dress him in?” She asks.

“The tuxedo he wore on our wedding day.” I firmly say.

“You sure?” She asks.

“I’m positive.” I say.

“Okay. If you say so.” She says.

We talk a little more and Sophia comes over to us.

I pick her up and sit her on my lap.

“I miss Daddy.” She says, crying.

“I miss him, too, baby girl. I miss him, too.” I say, hugging her.

A couple days later...

It’s the day of Keegan’s funeral. I’m an emotional wreck. I feel like someone slammed into me with an eighteen wheeler. I get out of bed and take a much needed shower. After I’m dressed, I go check on Sophia. I see her sitting up in her bed and looking glum. I go over to her and sit with her.

“You gotta get ready, baby.” I say.

“Why?” She asks.

“It’s Daddy’s funeral day.” I say.

“Oh.” She says.

I get her out of bed and help her get dressed in some black clothes. I grab Keegan’s wedding tuxedo and carry that out to the car with us. I buckle my daughter in and get in the car myself.

I’m not gonna let myself get so upset to the point where my daughter will get taken away. Never in a million years is that gonna happen. I neatly put the tuxedo on the seat next to me and start the car up. I back out of the driveway and head to the funeral home.

I park and see I’m the first one here. I get out and carry the tuxedo and have Sophia hold my hand as we walk in. The funeral home director comes and greets us. He leads us to where Keegan is being kept so that he can get prepared.

He opens a door and there’s Keegan laying on the table, pale as a ghost. I lay the tuxedo on a chair and go over to him. I look at all the lesions on his body and wonder why we didn’t protect ourselves that night. I just stroke his hair and let the tears fall.

“I’m sorry we didn’t use protection, babe. I feel so bad. I don’t know what happened. We were so good about using condoms. What fucking happened here?! We were supposed to be together forever! We were supposed to raise our daughter together! I miss you. I love you. I’ll always love you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry...” I say.

I kiss his lips once and then grab the tuxedo and the boxers. I get home dressed and then let the funeral director know that he’s ready for the casket. He comes in the room and gets him into it. The casket is then brought into the viewing room. I see Adam and Ameilia are already here with the rest of their kids and grandkids.

“Hey, Mark. How are you holding up?” Adam asks.

“I just dressed Keegan for the viewing. You should’ve seen how pale his body was. He had lesions everywhere.” I say.

“Well, that’s what happens when someone has AIDS.” He says.

“Yeah, I guess so.” I say.

We talk some more and I talk to everyone else that arrives.

After a while, the viewing starts and we all put a flower on top.

When everyone is done, I go up to the podium and say something.

“Hello. Thank you all for coming out here today. I know it must be as hard for you as it is for me that Keegan is no longer with us. He was my rock. He held our little family together with his smile and his joy. When he got sick, I didn’t think he was gonna progress so fast. I thought it was a gradual thing, but I guess he was incurable. He was my husband, my lover, a father, and my best friend in the world. We met in 9th grade, and we were inseparable. How am I going to go on, you may ask? Well, our daughter keeps me going. She reminds me of how much we worked hard to get to this point. I know that now. I’ll never forget you, Keegan. I love you so much. Good night, sweet prince.” I finish, placing a ruby red rose on his chest.

Everyone gets a chance to say something then it’s time to bury him. We all stand around the burial plot and watch as the casket goes down. After it’s all the way down, we all throw more roses on top of the casket, then the dirt starts going on top.

When we all go to leave, I hug everyone and thank them all for coming. I finally release the last person and take my daughter home. I bring her inside and we go get a big bowl of ice cream and we watch a movie.

After the movie, I put her to bed and go to bed myself.

I’ll never forget you, Keegan. You were my one true love.


	10. What A Crazy Dream

Keegan’s POV:

I snap my eyes open and sit up violently, breathing heavy from the fucking nightmare I just had.

“Babe, you okay?” Mark asks, sitting up and yawning.

“Yeah, I just had a really bad nightmare.” I say, putting my hands over my eyes.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He asks.

“Yeah.” I say.

“Lay down and tell me.” He says.

“Well, it started off with us just being together on the couch. Apparently we had a daughter named Sophia Annette who was 5, but in reality we have a 1 year old daughter named Harper. Sophia was asleep and we were on the couch watching a movie and cuddling. We then started kissing, and you took my shirt off. You stood there shocked because I had lost a ton of weight. I started throwing up and you took me to the hospital, but we had to take Sophia with us. The doctor said I had AIDS, but in reality I take Truvada so that doesn’t happen. Well, I had then died and you were left alone with Sophia. Goddamn, that was a horrible dream. Lily had her baby in the dream, too, but in real life she has had her baby yet. Jesus Christ. Babe, promise me that we will always use protection.” I say.

“Of course, I’ll promise that. We don’t need your dream coming true.” He says.

“Thank you, Mark. I love you.” I say, kissing the tip of his nose.

I hear the baby monitor go off and get up to check on Harper. I walk into her room and pick her up out of the crib.

“What’s the matter, baby girl? Are you hungry?” I say.

I take her downstairs to make a bottle, then I go back upstairs and sit in the rocking chair and feed her. She sucks on the bottle here and there until she finishes it. After that, I change her diaper and lay her back in the crib. I turn the lullaby machine on, turn the nightlight on, and leave the room.

I look at the clock and see it’s almost time for me to be getting ready for work anyways. I go in the bedroom and see Mark back asleep. I lay next to him and kiss him softly.

“Mmm... you about to get ready for work?” He asks.

“Yeah. Hot Topic isn’t gonna open itself. It’s the same one my mom worked at when she was young, and before she met my dad.” I say.

“Okay, babe. I love you.” He says.

“I love you, too. Enjoy your day off, Mark. Make sure Harper gets enough attention.” I say.

“Okay.” He says, snoring lightly afterwards.

I go take a hot shower and then get dressed. I get my All Time Low shirt on, a pair of black skinny jeans, my Vans, and my lanyard. I blow dry my hair and style it. I clean up my beard and put my contacts in. I have Astigmatism in both of my eyes, so sometimes I wear glasses but I usually wear contacts. I brush my teeth and put my acne stuff on.

I shut the bathroom light off and give Mark a small kiss on his forehead, causing him to smile in his sleep. I grab my phone, keys and wallet. I go downstairs and make a cup of coffee, drink it, then go to work.

Lily’s POV:

I wake up and roll over towards Takeshi. I see him open his eyes and he rubs my belly.

“Hey, Hinata. We can’t wait to see you soon, sweetie.” He says, kissing my belly.

“Good morning, Takeshi.” I say.

“Good morning, babe.” He says.

“She’ll be here soon.” I say.

“Yep.” He says.

“Only a few more months to go.” I say, rubbing my belly.

“I can’t wait to hold her.” He says, chuckling a little bit.

Sara’s POV:

I wake up to hearing the baby monitor go off, so I go check on the babies. I walk into their room and see that Alaine needs her diaper changed. I pick her up and lay her on the changing table. I take off the dirty diaper, roll it up and put it in the trash. I wipe her down and put some baby powder on her, then put a new diaper on her.

I pick her up and sit in the rocking chair and breastfeed her. She nurses for a good while, then she unlatches and I put her back in the crib after burping her.

I walk back into the bedroom and see Freddie on his phone. He looks over and smiles at me. I smile back at him and lay down next to him. He pulls me close and we cuddle.

“Hey, I’m all healed up now, wanna get a little kinky before I have to go to work?” He asks.

“I guess. Since you had the vasectomy I can’t get pregnant, so we can do whatever we want whenever we want.” I say.

He pushes me on my back and kisses me hungrily. I push him onto his back and swing my hair over to one side of my shoulder. I put both my hands on his face and kiss him softly. I break the kiss to take my tank top off. He runs his hands all over my butt, stopping when he reaches the hem of my shorts. He yanks them down harshly, causing me to moan. He takes his manhood out of his pants and slams into me full force, making me moan louder.

“Baaaaabe. Fuck me!” I say, clawing his chest.

He flips us so I’m on my back and he thrusts in and out really fast. He kisses me softly while he does that, his dark brown hair grazing my face and mixing with my own hair. He kisses, bites, and sucks on my neck all while thrusting fast inside me.

“Freddie... I’m gonna...” I moan out.

“Me, too...” He moans.

We finally climax and he lays on top of me, one leg bent higher up and one leg straight.

“Best... sex... ever.” I say.

“Agreed.” He says.

“I love you, Freddie.” I say, playing with his hair.

“I love you, too, Sara.” He says, tracing the contours of my body with his fingers lightly.

“I have to get ready to go shopping with Melody, I have to get Lily’s baby shower present.” I say.

“Okay. I love you, babe. I mean it.” He says, kissing me once.

“I love you, too. I mean it, too.” I say.

He pulls out of me and I roll off the bed to go take a shower. I wash my hair and body and get out after I’m done.

I go back in the bedroom and get a dress out of the closet, setting it on the bed shortly after. I grab a pair of heels, a pair of underwear, and a bra. I dry off with the towel and see Freddie watching me.

“Why are you watching me?” I ask, smiling.

“Because I can. You’re my wife, what else am I supposed to do?” He says, smiling as well.

“It feels weird.” I say.

“Don’t say that.” He says.

I just get dressed, do my hair and makeup, and then go brush my teeth.

I go grab Alaine and take hr with me. I get her car seat and set her in it after changing her and putting an outfit on her. I grab a couple bottles of breast milk out of the fridge and set them in the diaper bag. I see Freddie come downstairs and come over to me. He kisses me softly, but deeply.

“Have fun with Melody, babe.” He says, pecking my lips one last time.

“Thank you, Freddie. I’ll be home later.” I say.

I leave the house and click Alaine’s car seat in the holster. I then go get in the front driver’s seat and head to the mall. I’m gonna check on Keegan because I have a weird feeling about him. I know he works at Hot Topic. I get to the mall and see Melody’s car. I get the baby out and walk over to her car. I knock on the window and she smiles at me.

“Hey, I’ll be right out. Finishing a phone call with Eric.” She says.

I wait until she’s done and she gets out and also takes River out of his car seat and puts his baby leash on him so he doesn’t get away, because I hear he’s doing it a lot lately.

We walk into the food court of the mall and I see Hot Topic. We walk in and I see Keegan at the register.

“Hey, little bro.” I say.

“Hey, Sara! What brings you here?” He asks.

“Just wanted to check on you, I had a weird feeling. Are you okay?” I ask.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He asks.

“I don’t know, it just was a weird feeling.” I say.

“I did have a bad nightmare last night.” He says, leaning on the counter to see the baby.

“About what?” I ask, taking the bay out so he can hold her.

“That I contracted AIDS and died.” He says, cradling Alaine.

“Oh wow. That is a nightmare.” I say.

“Yeah, but luckily that won’t happen because Mark and I are both on Truvada and we use protection when we have sex, so we’re good.” He says, putting his finger in the baby’s hand.

“I’m glad.” I say, putting my hand on my chest.

“Yeah, me too.” He says, handing the baby back.

“How’s Harper?” I ask, comforting Alaine because she was crying.

“She’s great! Getting so big and starting to walk better, too. I’m so glad that Mark and I are parents to an amazing little girl. She makes us smile everyday. Blonde, curly hair, big blue eyes, bubbly personality. Everything you should find in the little girl of your dreams. We’re so in love with her.” He says, helping a customer check out.

“I’m glad. Well, we have to go look for a baby shower gift for Lily. Her baby comes in 3 months. She’s having a little girl and naming her Hinata.” I say, putting the baby back in her carrier.

“Aww, well, at my break I’ll go look for a gift for her, too. Isn’t Katie having a baby, too?” He says.

“Oh crap. That’s right. I’ll look for one for her, too. You should do the same.” I say.

“I definitely will.” He says.

“Okay, well, I’ll see you later, Keegan. Have a great day. Text me later!” I say and leave.

I go out of the store and start hearing Alaine get fussy, so I sit down with Melody at a food court table and get a bottle out. I set it on the table and take Alaine out of her carrier, and put the bottle in her mouth. She sucks on the bottle and Melody and I just chat until Alaine is done.

“Mommy?” River asks Melody.

“Yes, River?” She says, looking at him.

“Who’s that?” He asks, pointing to Alaine.

“That’s your cousin, Alaine.” She says.

“Oh okay.” He says, eating his French fries.

After Alaine is done eating I burp her and we continue on our way. We shop for a few different things for both of my sisters and we’re headed home now. As soon as I walk in the door, the kids bombard me to see what I bought.

“Kids, let your mother come in the door without getting ganged up on.

The kids back away so I can walk inside properly. I set the bags and car seat down and take the baby and go put her down for a nap. After that, I return to the living room and see the kids rummaging through the bags.

“Hey, what did your father say?” I say, hands on my hips.

“Sorry, Mommy.” The Twins and Ireland say.

“What is all this for, Mommy?” Paisley asks.

“Your Aunt Lily and Aunt Katie are both having babies, so I bought them both a gift. Their baby showers are coming up soon. And we’re all going to them.” I say, taking the bags and putting them in the hall closet.

“Oh, okay, Mommy.” Paisley says.

Freddie and I feed the kids dinner and get them all tucked in for the night.

We go to the bedroom and I collapse on the bed. Freddie collapses on the bed, too, right next to me.

“Damn, our kids are a piece of work.” He says.

“No kidding. Especially Finn. He does not like bath time.” I say.

“No he does not.” He says.

“I could use a hot bath to soak in.” I say, feeling so tired.

“Then let’s go take one together. Our tub is huge, so why not?” He says.

He comes over to me and picks me up. He brings me into the bathroom and sits me on top of the toilet. He starts the water and puts bubble bath solution in the tub. After the water is ready, we strip our clothes and sink into the tub together. Freddie lit some vanilla and brown sugar candles and put some romantic music on, as well as brought in some wine and two wine glasses.

“Freddie, what’s going on?” I ask, clearly confused.

“It’s our anniversary, babe. Don’t tell me you forgot.” He says, upset.

“Uh... whoopsie?” I say, giving a smile.

“I can’t stay mad at you. I love you too much for that.” He says, laughing a little bit.

“I love you, too, Freddie.” I say, kissing him softly.

We put our wine glasses down and kiss slowly, but then it gets more passionate.

“Babe, it’s getting too hot in here.” I say.

He drains the tub and picks me up. He dries me off and dries himself off. He picks me up again and carries me to the bed, throws me down, and inserts himself right away. He kisses my belly and thrusts fast.

“Oh god, babe... I’m gonna...” I moan out.

“Same here...” He says, thrusting a few more times and then we both climax.

We flop onto the bed and finally get some much needed rest.

Best. Anniversary. Ever.


End file.
